


Sanctuary

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: She won't go back, not this time.Chapter 17 is an Authors Note
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 410
Kudos: 563





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Me *has two unfinished stories, one of which hasn't been updated in over a month*  
> Also me *starts a third story*
> 
> Hey everyone!  
> So I've been wanting to write a werewolf AU for a while. I'm not entirely sure how this will go because I haven't really written anything like this before.  
> But I hope everyone likes it! 😊

_'Just keep going. Don't stop. You can make it'_

With every running step Blake took she could feel the vibrations of the impact reverberate throughout her entire body. Her muscles ached from being forced to sprint for such a long period of time. The cut on her knee, and her split lip throbbed and burned.

_'Just keep going, you're almost there'_

Her heart was pounding, it felt like her entire body shook with the force of each beat. Her lungs were burning and screaming at the exertion. Her breathing coming in short gasps as she pushed herself farther.

_'Almost there'_

Her left eye was nearly swollen shut and her head was pounding. But even in the darkness of the night she knew where she was going.

_'You're not letting them take you back this time. Don't slow down. Run.'_

She could hear the snarls and growls growing louder behind her. Her cat ears flicking and twisting back and forth, on high alert. She ignored the searing pain that shot down to the base of her ear everytime they moved. She could hear the sounds of claws on concrete. She could feel the vibrations as the ground shook around her.

_'Come on! Just a little farther! Move it!'_

She could finally see what she was running towards. The old wooden door, once painted green, paint chipping and falling away showing the light brown wood underneath. A lone lamp flickering above. She pushed herself to run faster, her arms swinging and pumping at her sides,her hands grasping at air trying to move faster. 

_'Come on! Run!'_

She could hear the snarls getting closer. The ground beneath her feet was shaking. She could feel hot air on the back of her neck. She pushed herself harder. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and down her back. Her chest feeling numb, her breath feeling cold in the back of her throat.

_'You're almost there! Do not slow down! You are not going back there!'_

She felt and heard the roar as it tore through her body, in the same instant she felt white hot pain erupt across her shoulder blades. The force of the impact pitching her forward. She caught herself, took two more steps and barreled through the wooden door.

"SANCTUARY"


	2. Citrus and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know why, but whenever I start a new story I seem to post multiple chapters a day...and it looks like this story will be no different 😂

As soon as the words left her mouth the inside of Beacon Pub lit up in a white glow before quickly settling back to normal. Blake fell forward landing on her hands and knees, a shooting pain radiating across her right knee. She felt the cut split open even more and hissed at the pain. She gasped in air, her chest heaving, her body shaking. She could feel her long black hair stuck to her forehead,cheeks, and the back of her neck, her body cold with a layer of sweat. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she dry heaved, and then gasped in some more air.

Then it hit her.

The smell.

Musky.

Still gasping, and her entire body shaking from a mix of physical, mental, emotional exhaustion and plain fear. She tilted her head up, her left eye now completely swollen shut and therefore useless. Her right eye darted around, her ears pinned against her scale in fear, panic rising inside her. 

Another gasp of air.

Musky.

Anger.

Confusion.

Agitation.

Concern.

Sadness.

Blake could taste the different pheromones the air inside the pub was so thick with them, let alone smell them. She felt dizzy. She took in another gasp of air.

Musky.

Citrus.

Strawberries.

Calm.

A flash of red and then a small girl with black hair and red tips was kneeling in front of her. Silver eyes full of concern,

"Are you okay!?"

Alpha pheromones mixed with confusion, chocolate and cinnamon were rolling off the young girl. Blake felt she was drowning in them. The young girl brought her hand up the move some of Blake's hair out of her face but the movement caught Blake off guard 

'A flash of red hair, ice cold blue eyes and a fist as it collided with her face, splitting her lip'

"Please no!"

Blake's eye was wide with fear, her ears pinning painfully against the top of her head, as she flinched backwards, falling onto her back. She braced her fall with her hands and pushed herself backwards with her hands and feet, scrambling to put as much distance as she could between herself and the small Alpha in front of her. Blake craned her neck to the side, an act of submission and a small whine escaped her throat as her back collided with the door. She whimpered as the cuts on her back made contact with the door and pain spread across her upper back.

Blood was rushing to Blake's ears, her hearing distorted, and her eyes shut tight. Her neck was turned to the side so far in an attempt to appease the Alpha in front of her, that it hurt. Her equilibrium felt off, even though her eyes were closed she swore she could feel the world spinning. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breathing still wasn't under control, coming in ragged and sharp gasps.

A roar, and Blake whimpered and tried to force her head to the side even farther, causing the muscles along her neck to tighten painfully. A crash, a thud, another roar, another crash, shouting. Blake couldn't make out the words, it was as if she had cotton balls stuffed in her ears.

Another gasp of air.

Musky.

But the smell of chocolate and cinnamon was gone, replaced with citrus and strawberries. 

Calm.

She smelt an Alpha's calming pheromones surround her and she felt herself relax slightly.

As she relaxed Blake was able to focus more on the voices and sounds surrounding her. At first they still cam in distorted and muffled, but eventually they started to become clear.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? You don't have to do that."

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

"Can you look at me please?"

The voice was soft, gentle, and sincere, Blake started to relax and turn towards the voice and source of the calming smell.

_'It could be a trick or a trap. He would do that. They would do that. Remember? Trick you and then beat you when you looked.'_

A high pitched whine escaped Blake's throat as she whipped her head back to the side, exposing her throat. The pain in her neck was creeping up into her already pounding skull.

_'I won't give them a reason to hurt me. I'll be good. I'll submit. This is what they all want.'_

The calming scent mixed with citrus invades her senses. 

"You're safe here. I promise"

Blake twisted her head farther to the side, muscle taunt, pulling a heartbreaking whimper from her throat. Her body shaking, world spinning.

"Yang, maybe someone el-"

"No...Sweetheart, can you look at me please? I promise you I won't hurt you. You're safe."

Blake just kept shaking, tears streaming down her face, a wave of nausea washed over her but she pushed it down.

"Sweetheart, I give you my Blood Oath that I will not hurt you"

Blake hiccups and sniffled, her cat ears relaxing and twitching slightly at the words,

_'Blood Oath? She...she can't go back on a Blood Oath...right?'_

Blake opened her one eye, black dots dancing across her vision, and turned her head slowly to face the Alpha sitting in front of her, legs crossed, hands resting on her knees. This Alpha was clearly larger and stronger than the one she saw before. Long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and back. A soft smile on her lips. Blake looked up to her eyes.

Lilac. 

That was the last thing Blake saw before the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!  
> Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think 😊


	3. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Sorry this took a little longer to come out than I was planning...I had a hard time writing this chapter...I had like 6 different story lines thought out and it was really hard to pick one lol  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

Vanilla.

That’s the first thing Blake smelt as she cracked open her eyes, a groan passing by her lips as the brightness of the lights burned her eye, making the throbbing in her head thunder with more force. She snapped her eye closed again, blocking out the light. Her ears stood up and flicked back and forth, trying to take in as much sound and information as possible. She took a deep breath in through her nose, scenting the room.

Vanilla was the strongest and freshest smell present, but there was a faint lingering scent of citrus mixed with strawberries. Another deep breath. Coffee and dark chocolate, with a hint of musk mixed in.. 

She relaxed slightly into the softness she was currently laying on, appreciating the warmth of the blanket covering her. She sniffed and realised that the citrus and strawberry scent was strongly incorporated in the blanket. Blake sniffed again, this time really focusing on the citrus and strawberry scent. It was everywhere, clinging to the air in the room as if they were one.

_‘The Alpha from before...she must live here...it’s the only explanation for why her scent is everywhere...but the scent is too faint for her to have slept her...she gave up her room’_

With that thought, a warmth washed over her. Blake's brow furrowed at the feeling, confused, but she couldn't ignore the pull her wolf had to the scent or how it seemed to calm them both down.

Blake opened her eye one more time and this time was blinded by the white blonde hair of the girl sitting next to her. A groan slipping past her lips.

"Ah, you're awake"

Blake blinked a few times, allowing her eye to adjust to the brightness. Her left eye still swollen shut and her head pounding. She took a deep breath, focusing on scenting the other girl.

Vanilla

Sweet

Blake’s brow rose, her ears tilting forward slightly in curiosity, 

"You're an Omega?"

The white blonde girl nodded,

"My name is Weiss. And yes, like you, I am an Omega. So is Velvet"

The girl pointed across the room to another girl, this one with long medium brown hair, and rabbit ears. Velvet stood and walked over and sat on the armrest of the couch, near Blake’s feet smiled and waved.

Blake smiled back, weakly and scented the girl again, now that she was sitting closer

Coffee

A light dusting of dark chocolate

Sweet

Musky

Blake wrinkled her nose and her ears pinned back at the last scent causing Velvet to laugh and Weiss to bite the inside of her cheek to suppress a smirk.

Velvet pointed behind her, motioning with her thumb towards a staircase,

“My mate, Coco, is upstairs with everyone else.”

Blake nodded her head slowly in understanding,

_‘Explains the musky scent’_

Blake pushed herself up so her back was resting against the armrest of the couch and took a second to look around the room and take in her surroundings. She was obviously in a basement, that much was clear thanks to the old wooden staircase Velvet had pointed out. The lighting was dimmer than she originally thought it was, Blake wasn't sure if this was the way it always was or if it was intentional to try and decrease the shock to her eyes and head. There was an old wooden coffee table to her right, with some tattered books on top, pushed to the side so Weiss could sit on it. Behind the coffee table was a fireplace, the wood snapping and popping as the fire flickered. Behind the couch on the other side of the room was a small nook cut out into the wall, soft looking blankets and pillows placed messily inside. At first Blake thought the walls of the room were empty, and just covered in dark wood paneling, but as her vision adjusted a small gasp passed through her lips. The entire room was made up of floor to ceiling shelves, all pack to the point of bursting with books. The room was small and filled with old and very used but well kept furniture, but it was warm, cozy. Welcoming.

“If you’re up for it, Jaune really should come down and look at your injuries...Velvet and I did what we could but...as much as I hate to admit it, he would probably be able to patch you up better than we could.”

Blake nodded slowly,

“Who is he?”

Weiss and Velvet looked at each other, Velvet spoke first,

“He’s an Alpha-”

Blake stiffened, her ears flush with her scalp as she pushed herself farther into the couch’s armrest, trying to put as much distance between the staircase and herself.

Weiss reached out and gentle squeezed Blake’s shoulder,

“We...We saw how you reacted to Ruby last night...we thought it would be best if we stayed with you until you woke up and then let you decide. Velvet and I made all the Alpha’s, as well as Nora and Ren, stay upstairs.”

_‘Omega’s made Alpha’s stay out? The Alpha’s whos room this is is probably angry...you’re such a burden to everyone’_

Blake furrowed her brow and shook her head softly, deciding to focus on something else rather than the thoughts running through her mind.

“R-Ruby?”

“The small Alpha...black and red hair...she’s young and still figuring out how to control and work with her wolf”

Blake nodded again, taking in the information

“There was shouting? Last night? And a crash?”

Blake looked and Weiss and Velvet, both girls winced at the memory

“Ya...Yang...Yang thought Ruby had forced you to submit using her wolf...and Yang…” Weiss shook her head before continuing “Yang kinda lost it, she jumped over the bar, grabbed Ruby and basically flung her into one of the pool tables” Weiss shook her head, disapprovingly at the memory.

“Then Coco tried to step in and help, but Yang...I don’t know what got into her...she’s protective and strong and sometimes hot headed but she usually has better control over her wolf...and herself…” Weiss sighed before continuing “The shouting was Pyhrra telling everyone to calm down.”

Blake felt a lump form in her throat

_‘Yang...the blonde Alpha....Citrus….Strawberries….Calm’_

Blake looked at Weiss,

“Is...is everyone okay? I-I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.”

Velvet waved her off, smile on her face,

“Ruby and Coco are just fine. I think Yang is more shaken up than anyone...she’s…” Velvet looked at Weiss, thinking, and then looked back at Blake, her rabbit ears tilting to the side in an attempt to add emphasis to her words“...confused. After we brought you down here she said that her wolf reacted before she even had a chance to think. It’s never happened to her before. She’s been pacing at the top of the stairs for the last two hours.”

Weiss huffed at that and muttered,

“Ridiculous”

Blake smiled and felt a blush starting to form, her cheeks heating up

Weiss stood and looked down at Blake, 

“I’m going to go get Jaune now if you’re okay with that?”

Blake nodded her head and Weiss started towards the staircase. Blake chewed the inside of her cheek,

“Weiss?”

The blonde Omega turned around, brow raised, waiting

“Can...can you ask Yang to come down too? ...Please”

Weiss smirked and Velvet laughed.

“Sure.”

  
  
  


A few minutes later Blake heard the door at the top of the staircase open and the sound of someone running down the stairs, pounding shoes on hardwood, creaking, groaning under the weight. And then

Citrus.

Strawberries.

Calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! I'm always interested in hearing them as well as getting feedback/constructive criticism :)
> 
> I'm working on Chapter 4 now so hopefully it'll be out in the next couple days...but then again...with me, who knows lol


	4. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is a super short chapter, sorry about that!  
> This chapter and the next one probably could have gone together to make one big chapter but I don't know when itll be finished and I wanted you guys to have something in the meantime 😊

As corny as it may sound, Blake could have sworn that time stood still as she took in the sight before her. 

The blonde female Alpha from the night before stood at the base of the steps, black combat boots paired with black jeans that looked like they had been painted on, she wore a white V-neck t-shirt that was very clearly wrinkled, and had a yellow and orange plaid button up haphazardly tied around her waist. Her gorgeous blonde mane was slightly more disheveled than what Blake remembered, but no less enthralling as it cascaded down at her shoulders. Blake looked at her face and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. The Alpha was clearly tired, the dark circles under her eyes made that clear, but she was still arguably the most beautiful person Blake had ever seen. Blake felt her mouth open slightly in awe and promptly snapped it shut, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at the same moment Weiss started to speak

"Yang this is…"

Weiss froze, hand outstretched towards Blake, realizing a second too late that she never actually got the other Omegas name. Weiss turned to face Blake,

"Umm…"

Blake blinked once,

_'When did Weiss get back down here?...How long was I blatantly staring at Yang!? Fuck me...she looks tired...which is your fault...you're the reason she didn't sleep or even have the chance to change clothes...stop! Just give them your name'_

"Blake"

It was barely above a whisper but it was enough. Blake tilted her head down and started picking at the blanket that was draped over her. Blake's ears flicked up and slightly forward when she heard shuffling and the sound of boots on hardwood as someone walked towards her. A second later she felt the couch dip under the weight of a second person sitting down.

Citrus

Strawberries 

Calm

Blake looked up and was met with the softest smile anyone had ever given her,

"It's nice to meet you Blake, we haven't been properly introduced yet...I'm Yang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'll hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the weekend but I also want to have chapters up on my two other stories this week as well...so who knows 😂
> 
> Please feel free to leave me a comment! I love hearing from everyone and hearing your thoughts/predictions 😊


	5. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in basically a month! It was not my intention to let so much time pass. I have the next couple chapters thought out but not written yet. I knew what I wanted to happen with this chapter but I was having some trouble getting my thoughts down...pair that with work and some health issues of mine popping up over the last two weeks and well...I just didn't have the time or energy to dedicate the time I wanted to.  
> I also apologize for making you wait for a month and then just give you another super short chapter...hopefully the next one will be longer :)  
> Anywho, enjoy!

Blake blinked once at the outstretched hand in front of her. She reached her hand towards Yang’s, her arm shaking with nerves. As soon as their hands touched, Blake let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding and relaxed slightly. Yang’s hand was warm and soft, her grip was soft, gentle even. The complete opposite of what Blake had become used too.

Yang’s smile grew into a toothy grin, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud crash behind her. The sound of metal against hardwood ringing throughout the room.

“Sorry guys! My bad”

Blake looked around Yang and saw a blonde man bent over picking up a side table and the books that had mostly likely been sitting on top of it. After he had righted the table and put back all the items that had scattered across the floor, he made his way over towards the couch, and sat down on the coffee table. He stretched his arm out towards Blake,

"Hi, I'm Jaune."

Blake flinched slightly at the movement, scenting the air around them, while dropping her hand from Yang’s grasp, a small frown forming on the other girl's face.

Eucalyptus

Cinnamon

Musty

Blake’s nose crinkled at the musty scent as her ears pinned back and she shifted herself farther into the couch, trying to create as much space as possible between her and Jaune. Jaune pulled back his hand slowly, a sad smile on his face

“Do you mind if I look over your injuries? I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can be.”

Blake bit her lip and tilted her head to the side slightly, studying him.

_‘He seems sincere...nice...but wha-’_

Blake’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt a light weight on her left knee, and warmth spread through her body, automatically making her relax into the couch. Blake looked down at the hand on her knee, and watched for a second as the person’s thumb gently rubbed soothing circles over her jeans. She followed the movements for a while before moving her gaze up the person's arm, stopping to admire the muscles present for probably a second or two longer than what would be considered “normal” until moving to their face. 

Yang’s head was ducked down in order to make eye contact, but she had the softest and warmest lopsided smile on her face. One that Blake couldn’t help but return. Yang continued to trace random shapes over Blake’s jeans on the inside of her knee.

“Jaune is a paramedic, he’ll make sure that your wounds are cleaned and wrapped and will get you any medication you might need. He won’t hurt you. We all just want to help.”

Blake chewed on the inside of her cheek while studying Yang. Blake’s life has not been an easy one, the last few years especially. She learned a while ago that it wasn’t safe...or wise to trust most people, especially Alpha’s. And yet, Blake couldn’t ignore the pull she felt with Yang. This...closeness she felt with her. Blake took in Yang’s features, her smile soft and inviting. A smile that Blake couldn’t help but return. There was a flurry of feelings and emotions flying around inside her, Blake couldn’t figure them out, as soon as she could place one, her mind moved onto another at speed that forced Blake to forget what emotion she was just feeling.

Then Blake looked into Yang’s eyes.

Lilac

Yang had the most beautiful eye’s Blake had ever seen. Their colour, rare, but warm and caring. Blake focused on Yang’s eyes, taking in everything. Time seemed to stand still, the rest of the people in the room long forgotten as Blake studied her. The moment Blake noticed the small specks of gold surround the pupils of Yang’s eyes is when it hit her.

She could finally put a name to the feeling swirling around inside her.

A name to the feeling that she felt every time she looked at Yang.

A name to the feeling that she had long since forgotten.

Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts, suggestions, predictions.  
> I honestly live for your guys comments :)
> 
> Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up...I have to write something for my other two stories and I have an idea for a new story for a different fandom (any creampuffs here?) floating around that I want to try and get down (I have a problem I know). But I will do my absolute best to not leave you guys hanging for a month again :)


	6. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry it's been basically another month without an update, I didn't mean to let it go so long. I had a hard time getting the motivation to write this chapter. I'm not totally sure how I feel about it but I hope you guys like it :D

Jaune wanted to start with inspecting Blake's eye, to make sure that no bones were broken. Blake wasn't too keen on having him that close or touching her face but she agreed and had him look it over. The overall experience wasn't as bad as Blake thought it would be, Jaune kept his movements slow and his touch as soft as possible. It didn't hurt that Yang stayed with her the entire time, tracing shapes and patterns on her knee. Once Jaune decided that none of the bones in her face were broken and he had cleaned the small cuts littered across her face and cleaned the cut across her right cat ear, he asked to move into her knee.

That is how Blake now found herself, still sitting on the couch, her back pressed into armrest, both legs straight out in front of her. Yang was still sitting on the couch by her feet, rumbling small circles over her jeans on the inside of her left knee. And Jaune sitting on the coffee table to her right, slowly picking out small pebbles that Weiss and Velvet had missed the night before.

Blake did her best to stay calm, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. But having two unmated Alphas so close to her made her uneasy. Yang's scent usually calmed her but seeing as Jaune was closer to her, his scent was more noticeable. 

Blake flinched as Jaune pulled out a particularly deep pebble, accidentally pulling on some skin as well. A pained whine escaped through Blake's lips as a stinging pain erupted in her leg. Her body reacting on instinct to pull away, causing Jaune to pull the pebble out roughly and the tweezers scraping across part of the open wound. 

Blake snapped her eyes shut, trying to force the tears collecting there not to fall. She bit her bottom lip to try and suppress a sob but the pain was too much and she cried out as the pain shot through her knee. Her wolf starting to grow agitated, fear and panic coursing through her body. 

Hearing Blake cry out in pain, and smelling the fear pheromones coming from the Omega, Yang whipped to the side in her seat and glared at Jaune, a loud warning growl rumbled from her chest. A wave of Alpha pheromones poured out of her and started to fill the room.

Jaune looked at Yang, slight confusion written across his face. Yang never growled at anyone in the pack. He slowly held up his hands indicating that he meant no harm and slowly tilted his head to the side, showing Yang his neck in an act of submission. A small rumble left Yang’s chest, but she continued to glare at Jaune, eyes narrowed. Her Alpha pacing inside her, like a caged animal looking to escape. He had caused Blake pain, and for some reason, any rational thought of Yang’s had gone out the window. Jaune showing an act of submission calmed Yang’s wolf slightly, but she poured out more pheromones and let out one more warning growl.

Weiss, who had moved to sit on the bed, watched this all unfold but things were happening faster than she was prepared for. She smelt Yang’s Alpha pheromones fill the room, she heard the growl, and she saw Yang glare at Jaune. The room was quickly becoming uncomfortably thick with pheromones. Weiss took a second to focus on the type of pheromones some more.

Anger.

That was overpowering, angry Alpha pheromones. Weiss wrinkled her nose at the scent but there was something else. Her wolf starting to stir under the surface. She scented the room again while standing up and slowly moving towards the couch.

Fear.

Sweet.

At that moment Weiss made eye contact with Blake, who was still sitting on the couch, but her eyes were now open, wide and darting around the room, her chest moving in sharp and uneven breath. Her ears switching between standing straight up and rapidly twitching and flicking to the side and back to the front. Weiss took a closer look at the eyes as she reached the back of the couch, Blake’s pupils were blown, her eye’s nearly all black. Weiss’s anxiety spiked for a second, but then she furiously started pumping out calming pheromones.

“Yang, you need to calm down right now.”

Yang whipped around to face Weiss, growling,

“Don’t tell me to calm down Weiss!”

Weiss just rolled her eyes,

“Look at Blake’s eyes you idiot, she’s like two seconds away from changing. She is absolutely terrified!”

Yang looked at Blake and sure enough, her eyes were nearly completely black, her eyes wide, panicked. Her breathing was uneven. Yang could see the muscles in her jaw tighten as she clenched her jaw closed, the muscles in her next tight, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Yang’s eyes widened,

“Shit”

Yang started pumping out as much calming pheromones as she could but, nothing seemed to help. Weiss slowly started backing away from the couch,

“Yang, she’s too far gone, she's going to change, you need to move”

Yang ignored her, and lightly squeezed Blake's knee

“Sweetheart? Can you hear me?”

Blake’s head snapped to the side, muscles tight, bulging from her neck, a whimper escaping her lips. 

It was at that moment that the door to the room was flung open, two Alpha’s running into the room. It was too much. Too many new and unmated Alpha’s in one space.

“Sweetheart? Blake?”

Blake snapped her head back to face Yang, eyes now completely black, her ears flush with her scalp, a snarl on her lips Yang’s eyes widened,

“Fuck”

  
  
  


Pain.

Fear.

Blake was terrified, she tried to keep her wolf under control but the sound of the basement room being flung open and the scent of two more Alpha’s entering the room were enough for Blake to lose her hold. She couldn’t register anything, nothing other than the scent of the room. Her vision too blurred and her hearing muffled. Everything fell away, except the pain and fear.

Blake let out a pained whimper, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to fight the change, but she was too tired, too weak. She screamed as her final hold over her wolf and the change fell. She could feel her bones breaking, muscles tearing, ligaments snapping. Her scream slowly morphed into a howl as her body changed. After what felt like hours, but was actually just a matter of seconds, Blake fell to the floor, landing on four paws.

Blake blinked open her eyes and was met with five pairs of eyes looking back at her.

She took a breath

Anger.

Confusion.

Fear.

Musky.

Blake’s snout crinkled.

She slowly backed away from the group of Alpha’s, hackles raised and her lips pulled back into a snarl. 

Then,

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I love hearing from everyone :D
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Nutmeg and Cloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days!? Whhhhhat?  
> In all fairness this chapter and the last chapter could have gone together buuuuut I didnt want to wait 😊
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Weiss stood there, rooted to the floor, taking in the scene unfolding in front of her. Everything happened so fast, and Weiss knew that, but it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Blake had changed and was now in wolf form, unintentionally being backed up against a wall, hackles raised, snarl on her lips, fear pheromones pouring off her. Weiss was sure the others could smell it now too, but being another Omega she was particularly sensitive to the pheromones of other Omegas. Weiss could feel her wolf, pacing, agitated, calling for Weiss to change to help the other Omega. WEiss knew that she couldn’t change though, she had gone with Ruby on a run yesterday morning and changing two days back to back would leave her severely drained. So she fought it, so fought the change and just watched as everything unfolded around her.

It had been Ruby and Pyhrra who had come berling into the room, Weiss not exactly sure why. Her agitation growing.

_‘I told them not to come down here. I told them it would be too much for her. Damn Alphas’_

Jaune was now standing up and had backed up closer to the end of the couch, closer to the staircase, but between the coffee table and the fireplace. Yang had also stood up and was standing between the couch and the coffee table but had taken a half step forward towards Blake. Ruby and Pyhrra were standing at the bottom of the stairs, Alpha pheromones coming off Ruby in waves. Weiss crinkled her nose at the smell. She wished that Ruby was still upstairs, her pheromones were definitely not making the situation better. However, she couldn’t be that mad at her either, she had just turned 25 a week ago. She was still learning to control everything. But this was one of the reasons why Weiss had told her and everyone else to stay upstairs.

Weiss grit her teeth, her wolf moving closer to the surface, she clutched onto the back of the couch, her knuckles turning white.

“Weiss? You okay?”

Weiss turned to look at Ruby and the small girl gasped,

“Weiss, your eyes!”

  
  
  


Yang turned to her right and looked at Weiss, the girl had a death grip on the back of the coach using it to support herself. Her breathing ragged, her eyes pitch black. Yang can see the skin around her scar pull tight.

_‘Shit! How the hell did things go from zero to fucked so fast!?’_

“Ruby, can you take Weiss upstairs please?”

Yang saw Ruby take a step forward to do what Pyhrra had asked but Weiss had taken a step backwards holding her hand up in front of her.

"No! Don't!"

Weiss's voice was part human part wolf, the words coming out in a growl. The next thing Yang knew there was a wolf with snow white fur glaring at her. Yang ran a hand through her hair, this day was not going as planned.

That's when she saw Blake move. The midnight black wolf slowly inched closer to Weiss, keeping her eyes fixed on the Alphas in the room. Once she reached Weiss, Blake whined and nudged her with her nose. Checking to see if the other Omega was okay. Weiss nudged her back and started towards the staircase. Blake started to follow her when Ruby stepped forward. Blake's lips turned up into a snarl, a low growl forming in her chest. Both front paws moving and pounding into the hardwood floor. 

Ruby raised her hands,

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to make sure she is okay"

Ruby took another step forward and Blake snapped at her, sharp teeth clearly visible even in the dim light of the room. Her snout wrinkled, lips pulled back as she growled again.

Yang took a side step towards Ruby and Pyhrra took a step closer to her from behind. The two older Alphas exchanged a look. Plan made. Ruby hadn't spent a lot of time around Omegas other than Weiss and Velvet, both of which had been lucky to be part of a modern and open pack. Most Omegas were not as fortunate, thought of as less than, used for nothing more than breeding. Yangs heart broke for them. She assumed that is the past that Blake knew. Yang knew that an Omega with that kind of background, put into a situation where they are scared or another Omega is in trouble, can be more dangerous than any Alpha. And Ruby was currently in Blake's sights. Yang gave Pyhrra a nod and slid towards Ruby.

At the same moment Ruby took another step towards Weiss and Blake.

What happened next took less a second. Blake lunged forward intending on biting down on the young Alphas arm but instead of biting into human flesh she got a mouthful of golden fur. Pyhrra had grabbed Ruby by the back of her shirt and pulled her back so forcefully that her feet lifted off the ground. At the same time Yang had finally let go of her hold on her wolf and let the change happen, not fighting it, she leaped in front of where Ruby was, changing mid jump. She felt the sharp teeth dig into her shoulder, a small yelp escaping her lips. Honestly surprised at the force of the bite.

As quickly as Yang felt the teeth sink into her, they retracted. Yang turned to face Blake, the wolf's eyes wide. Surprised. Yang could feel blood dripping from her shoulder but didn't dare move a muscle. She just started pumping out calming pheromones while discreetly scenting Blake. The new Omega had been concealing her scent in human form but with both of them in wolf form it was impossible to hide. And for the first time Yang could scent Blake. Yangs wolf whimpering in need.

  
  
  


Nutmeg

  
  


Cloves

  
  


Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment, I love hearing from you all! Ask a question, leave a suggestion. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Until next time 😊


	8. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short one for you guys!  
> Enjoy!

Everyone in the room froze, no one dared move. Blake slowly scented the golden furred Alpha in front of her and the scent of Citrus and Strawberries hit her like a truck. She felt her wolf call out to the Alpha, Omega pheromones dripping off her, a whimper leaving her mouth. She could smell the calming pheromones surround her and felt them have their desired effect. She started to relax. She scented the room again.

Iron

Blood

Blake's eyes widened as she saw the Alphas shoulder start to turn from golden yellow, to blood red. 

_'YOU BIT AN ALPHA, SHE'LL KILL YOU'_

Blake's eyes widened even more, panicked, her eyes darting around the room. Her ears tilted back. Her tail tucked between her back legs as she dropped herself to the floor. Trying to make herself as small as possible. She twisted her neck to the side in an act of submission, a high pitched whine escaping her lips, as she shuffled backwards slightly.

Yang could feel her heart break at the scene in front of her. Her wolf both satisfied at the show of submission but angered that Blake was doing it out of fear. Yang sat back on her haunches and tilted her head to the side looking at Blake. Blake twisted her head farther, completely showing her throat and it took all of Yang’s self control to stay where she was. Every instinct in her calling for her to move , to move and claim the girl in front of her. 

Claim the Omega submitting to her. 

Claim the Omega calling to her. 

But Yang didn't move. She looked at Weiss, a questioning gaze. Weiss simply huffed and slowly dragged herself towards Ruby and Pyhrra, giving Blake and Yang some space.

Blake was shaking, her entire body trembling in fear. She heard a soft whine escape Yang, full of concern, but still the Alpha didn't move. Blake let out a scared whimper as she shrank in on herself even more.

Yang sat still, head tilted to the side, concern written in her eyes. 

_'I need to show her that she doesn't need to be scared. I won't hurt her'_

An idea came to her and the second the thought crossed her mind her wolf growled internally at her, not liking the plan. Yang looked to the left and saw that Jaune, Pyhrra and Ruby were all still in the room. Agitating and annoying her wolf even more considering what Yang's plan was. Yang just huffed.

_'Blake needs this...she needs you to do this'_

Yang could feel her wolf pacing, full of agitation as they considered what Yang wanted to do. After a few seconds they relented and stopped fighting.

Yang looked over at her pack mates once more before turning her attention back to Blake. Yang let another concerned whine escape as she slowly lowered herself down to the floor, legs bent, stomach resting against the hardwood. Yang heard Ruby let out a small gasp, but ignored her as she slowly inched herself closer to Blake, all while staying as low to the floor as possible. Once Yang got close enough she nudged Blake with her nose, letting out another concerned whine. 

The smell of Citrus and Strawberries was overpowering, Blake knew that the Alpha had moved closer but was still settled when she felt her nudge her neck. Blake slowly turned her gaze and her eyes widened at the sight of an Alpha crouched down on the floor in front of her, an Omega. Blake was shocked. She grew up believing that what was happening in front of her was impossible. 

_'Alphas...they...they can't...not to an Omega._ **_Omegas are nothing, you are nothing._ ** _This must be a trick.'_

Blake panicked and whipped her head to the side, exposing her throat again. Eyes snapped shut. Whimpering in fear.

Yang frowned at the sight. 

_'Okay, one last thing'_

Yang huffed, fighting with herself and her wolf over what she was about to do. She had never done this for anyone before. She had never shown this type of vulnerability to any Alpha she had ever encountered let alone an Omega. Not that she had anything against Omegas, she was one of the relative few Alphas that believed Omegas should be treasured...not treated like second class citizens. However, that did not change the fact that her Alpha was not at all pleased with what she was about to do. But she could not deny the need she had to comfort the Omega, to calm her, show her not to be afraid, show her that she wouldn't hurt her. Yang could feel her wolf start to protest, sending out feelings of strength. Yang huffed and internally rolled her eyes,

_'There is more than one way to show strength'_

As she flipped herself onto her back, showing her throat and stomach, completely submitting to the Omega in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let you know what you think! 😀  
> I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> ....I dont know when next time will be because I have an idea for another story i want to start 😂 (I have a serious problem 😂)


	9. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This chapter got away from me a little bit so its a little longer than usual, so I hope that's alright.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shock

Surprise

Confusion

Just a few of the feelings swirling around inside Blake as she looked at the golden haired wolf in front of her. Blake didn't understand what was happening. As far as she knew Yang was one of the strongest Alphas she had even come in contact with. She wouldn't be surprised if she was actually this Pack's Leader. Blake was raised in a Pack where Omegas were treated as less than nothing. Only serving one purpose. Breeding. The Pack that Blake grew up in...Alphas wouldn't even allow their mated Omegas to Mark them. Alpha's could and would Mark their Omegas by giving them a Mating Bite, but the Omega's could not bite the Alpha in return. Leaving most mated Omegas feeling like something was missing...the Bond never fully complete. Blake heard it was a painful existence. Alpha's also never submitted to any Omega, saying it was physically impossible for them to do so. However, an Omega not fully submitting to an Alpha was a punishable offense. Blake forced down the memories of the multiple beatings she received when she had refused to do so. So having an Alpha, an extremely strong Alpha, fully submit to her baffled Blake, even more so considering there were other Alphas in the room.

_ 'Was everything he told me a lie?' _

Despite the confusion, Blake did find herself relaxing. Her fear subsiding significantly. Her body stopped trembling and she pushed herself up off the floor slightly. At the movement she watched Yang slowly flip back onto her stomach and then push herself up onto her haunches. Blake mirrored her position, her body relaxing more and more by the second. After a few seconds Yang pushed herself up so she was standing on all fours and took a hesitate step forward. Blake, driven by years and years of instincts, shuffled backwards, putting more distance between them. Yang froze and made eye contact with Blake, her gaze full of concern and nothing more. There was no anger, no hatred in her eyes, just concern.

Blake felt the last thread of fear slip away, her wolf calling to the Alpha in front of her. Blake sent out some pheromones, hoping to let the Alpha in front of her know it was okay for them to come closer.

What happened next, Blake never would have expected in a thousand years. She could tell the second her pheromones hit Yang. The other wolf's nostrils flared at the scent, pupils blown. Yang involuntarily stumbled forward, a high pitched whine of need filling the small room. The second the whine passed her lips Yang froze. Blake swore that if a wolf could blush then the look on Yang's face would be it.

Maintaining eye contact Blake nodded her head and tilted it up and to the side, exposing her throat slightly. Giving Yang permission to continue. Yang didn't break the eye contact as she moved closer. Constantly searching Blake's eyes for any sign of fear or uncertainty. When she found none, she felt her wolf surge within her. A few more slow steps and Yang found herself standing right in front of Blake. The Omega's head still tilted to the side, neck exposed. But more importantly, the scent glands near the wolves jaw were also exposed.

Nutmeg

Cloves

Sweet

Yang felt her mouth water. It was taking every ounce of self control that Yang possessed to keep herself from pushing forward.

_ 'You need to be careful. Go slow. Don't scare her.' _

Yang was also fighting to keep her own pheromones under control...control that she lost the second her nose came in contact with the fur by Blake's jaw. The scent there, overpowering.

  
  
  
  


Citrus 

Strawberries 

Calm

The scent was intoxicating. It was everywhere. It filled her nose and her mouth. Blake felt a shudder run through her body as a needy whine passed her lips. She felt her body burn as Yang rubbed her face and neck with her own. 

Normally, Blake would have been upset with herself at letting an Alpha scent mark her so easily, and embarrassed by the fact her wolf was preening at being scent marked by such a strong Alpha, but in this moment Blake couldn't bring herself to care. 

Soon after, Yang stepped back, waiting. When Blake didn't move, Yang let out a small whine of concern, pawing the floor. Blake tilted her head to the side, confusion across her face, not understanding what it was Yang wanted her to do. Yang copied Blake's head tilt, a look of confusion on her own face. Not understanding why Blake hadn't moved to mark her. Yang's eyes widened when realization hit her

_ 'She doesn't know she can' _

Yang felt her and her wolf's heart crack slightly at that. Yang locked eyes with Blake and slowly tilted her head up and to the side, exposing her own scent glands.

Yang's scent mixed with the offer for Blake to scent mark her had Blake's mind swimming. It was too much. She felt dizzy. She didn't know what to do. She could feel her wolf tugging at her to move forward and do what was being offered. But Blake didn't know how. Omegas weren't allowed to scent mark Alphas, so they were never shown how to. So Blake dropped the little control she had left over her wolf and hoped instinct would take over.

It did.

Still being cautious, Blake approached Yang, never breaking eye contact. Constantly looking for any sign of anger or aggression. None ever came. The closer Blake got, the stronger Yang's pheromones became. Blake could feel her mouth water. As soon as she was close enough her wolf surged forward and Blake nuzzled into Yang's throat, Omega pheromones pouring out of her, flooding the room. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from the three other Alphas in the room, but it didn't truly register. Blake too focused on the scent and the small whimpers coming from Yang to pay anyone else any attention. 

A few seconds later Blake pulled back, wobbling slightly. Yang was beside her in a flash, steadying her. The exhaustion from the last few days, the change, the fear that followed was finally catching up to her. Blake felt Yang nudge her with her nose and motion towards the bed to Blake's left. Blake nodded her understanding and walked over, jumping up onto the bed, and unceremoniously plopping herself down. Her eyes fluttered shut moments later. 

Yang felt her chest swell with pride as she followed Blake up onto the bed. She layed down behind Blake, resting her head on Blake's back, facing towards the staircase. 

Yang watched as Pyhrra shuffled Ruby and Jaune up the stairs before turning back to her friend and taking a step towards them. Yang let out a warning growl. Pyhrra simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really? You're growling at me now Xiao Long?"

Pyhrra took another step towards her friend and Yang let out another warning growl, lifting her head off of Blake. Pyhrra rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you and I need to talk about this at somepoint….somepoint meaning tomorrow Yang."

Yang just let out a huff before settling her head back onto of Blake. She watched as Pyhrra headed towards the staircase. She had one foot in the bottom step when she turned to look back at Yang.

"Yang?"

The golden wolf simply raised an eyebrow in response, causing her friend to chuckle,

"I am happy for you though."

And with that Pyhrra headed up the stairs and out of the room. Once Yang heard the door at the top of the stairs close, she nestled against Blake's back and shut her eyes. Taking slow even breaths.

  
  


Nutmeg 

Cloves

Sweet 

A light dusting of citrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading! It means so much to me 😊  
> Lots of stuff going on here...new things discussed. Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought, or if you have any questions or need clarification please let me know!
> 
> Until next time 😊


	10. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So I know I said I was going to update my other fic before posting another one here...but well....that didn't go as planned lol  
> Not totally sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you all like it!

Warmth.

That was the first thing Blake's mind registered as she started to wake up. Not the uncomfortable kind of warmth that made your skin feel sticky, but the kind that reminded you of home. A warmth that made you feel safe and protected. A warmth that you never wanted to leave. Blake shifted and nuzzled deeper into it, which led her to her second realization of the morning.

Skin.

Lots of skin.

Skin on skin.

An extreme amount of skin on skin contact.

Blake tentatively scented the air,

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

Iron

With that, the memories from the previous night came rushing back. Blake’s eyes snapped open,

_‘YOU BIT AN ALPHA’_

Blake felt her heart rate increase as she bolted upright, twisting away from the girl laying beside her. However, she had misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and soon found herself tumbling off the side. Reaching her arms and hands out in front of her, frantically trying to find something to hold onto, but she ended up just grabbing a fistful of blankets and sheets. Blake just ended up pulling the blankets off with her, landing on the hardwood floor with a squeak and a thud.

Blake pulled the blankets around her body tightly, clutching them above her chest. Her breathing coming in uneven breathes, chest heaving. Blake tightened her grip on the blankets. She closed her eyes and switched to breathing in through her nose to try and calm herself down. A few breaths in,

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

Blake could feel herself relaxing, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile. She heard a soft hum coming from the bed accompanied by the sounds of sheets rustling as someone shifted above them, she opened her eyes and turned towards the bed just to have her eyes open wider and her jaw drop.

Yang had shifted onto her side facing towards Blake, her upper body propped up on her right forearm, her left falling lightly across her waist. Her hair was messy, but messy in a way that made Blake’s heart skip a beat. The one blanket that Blake hadn’t managed to pull off the bed with her was sitting precariously low on Yang’s hips, covering her legs but keeping her toned stomach and chest on display. Blake could feel her mouth go dry, and a lump form in the back of her throat. She had to fight with herself to keep her ears from tilting forward in intrest.

Naked.

Yang was 100% naked and Blake was just staring at her. 

Now, werewolves or werepeople, however you wish to label them are not typically uncomfortable around nudity. They learn at a relatively young age to be comfortable with their bodies. In most cases, unless you wish to spend thousands of dollars replacing ripped and shredded clothing,you learn the best way is to strip down prior to the change. Naturally, there are times where things happen too quickly and one undergoes the change while still dressed...like last night. And there are people more comfortable undressing and then changing while in private. Which is a choice that is of course respected by everyone in Yang’s pack. 

And yet, Blake felt her face heat up, a deep red blush creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. She snapped her eyes shut and brought both hands up to cover her eyes. 

“Sorry!”

Yang didn’t even register that Blake had spoken. When Blake had moved to cover her eyes, she had let go of the blankets causing them to slowly slide down Blake’s body, leaving her bare. Yang felt her mouth water, a throaty whine escaping her mouth

_‘She’s gorgeous’_

Yang shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet resting on the floor, a smile on her face. A smile that faltered and slowly turned into a frown. This was the first time since Blake had arrived that Yang actually had a chance to take a good look at her. The sight in front of her made Yang’s heart break. 

Blake was thin, but not the healthy or fit type of thin, Blake looked underfed and malnourished. Yang could see each of Blake's ribs, each one protruding more with each breath Blake took. Blake’s cheeks look sunken in. Yang could also see a number of thin silver scars scattered across Blake’s otherwise perfect pale skin. 

Yang’s nostrils flared in anger, her jaw clenched shut. Any injury sustained while in human form healed completely once they underwent the change. Not even leaving a scar once they changed back to human form. Unless the injury was caused by the teeth or claws of another werewolf, or from a silver weapon. When that happened, silver scars of the injury would remain. Blake was covered in them, all in varying shapes and sizes. Yang knew exactly what that meant, and she slowly started to realize that Blake’s past was worse than she had originally thought.

_‘She’ll be safe here, no one will hurt her again’_

Yang nodded to herself while pushing herself up from her bed, she slowly took a few steps until she was standing right in front of Blake...who was still covering her eyes. Yang smiled to herself softly,

_‘She’s adorable’_

Yang crouched down in front of Blake, releasing calming pheromones while gently picking the blankets up and wrapping them around Blake’s shoulders. Blake dropped her hands from her eyes bringing them down to grab the corners of the blankets from Yang’s hands, pulling them tighter around her.

“Thank-you”

The words came out as a whisper but it was enough for Yang. She smiled softly at Blake, while slowly bringing her hand up and gently tucked some of Blake’s hair behind her ear. Yang opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud

**GRRR**

Blake’s blush deepened, her ears pinning back as she looked down at her stomach, embarrassed.

Yang tilted her head to the side, concern on her face,

“Blake? When did you eat last?”

Blake chewed on her bottom lip anxiously and pulled the blankets tighter around her,

“Today is Sunday right?” Yang nodded and Blake swallowed thickly and avoided Yang’s gaze as she continued “Umm...I had some toast Wednesday morning, but my last full meal would have been Tuesday”

Yang couldn’t help it, angry pheromones, seeped out of her causing Blake to flinch and pull away. A small whimper of fear passing by her lips. Yang silently chastised herself, while closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breathes, calming herself. She released some calming pheromones and felt her wolf puff out their chest with pride as she watched Blake visibly relax. She slowly brought her hand up, cupping Blake’s chin, gently pulling her head up to face her. Yang gave her a soft smile as Blake made eye contact, rubbing her thumb across Blake's jaw.

“Come on Sweetheart, let’s get you some clothes and then something to eat”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter or if you have any questions feel free to ask!  
> I love hearing from everyone :)


	11. Dress-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Finished this up this morning...not totally sure how I feel about it but I hope you all enjoy it :)

Less than 30 minutes later and Blake found herself back upstairs in the Pub, sitting at the head of one of the large wooden tables, wearing some of Yang’s clothes. Before heading up Yang had given her a pair of light grey sweatpants that Blake was absolutely swimming in. She had to pull the drawstring as tight as it would go and roll the waistband down three times before she felt relatively confident they wouldn’t slide down her legs. Yang had also given her a black and yellow hoodie to wear, the words “Golden Dragon” written across the back. The hoodie was well worn but cared for, it was also about three sizes too big for Blake, the sleeves swallowing her arms, coming down past her hands by a few inches. Blake had looked at herself in the full length mirror as she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, ears drooping to the sides, a sad frown on her face

_‘You look like a little kid playing dress up in their dad's clothes’_

Blake had felt the familiar pricking of tears forming in her eyes. She knew she was in bad shape, but for the past few years she had been so focused on just surviving that she hadn’t realized just how bad it was. She bit her bottom lip anxiously as she pulled the bottom of the sweater up exposing her abdomen. She was too thin. She could easily count each of her ribs, she watched as they stretched her skin, becoming more and more prominent each time she inhaled. Her hip bones jutted out against her skin. Her cheeks looked hollow and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Blake shook her head, closed her eyes and pulled the coller of Yang’s sweater up to her nose and took a deep breath in through her nose.

Citrus.

Strawberries.

Clam.

Blake felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile as she felt her entire body relax. Blake didn’t know why, but Yang’s scent calmed her down, made her feel safe. 

_‘Which is ridiculous...You’ve known each other for like a day.’_

Blake’s eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against hardwood. She flinched away from the sound but then relaxed when she realized it was Weiss. She gave Weiss a weak smile, the girl looked exhausted, her hair was unkempt and she was wearing a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants and a black tshirt. Clothes that were obviously not the Omegas. The bags under her eyes were so bad it looked like she had two black eyes. A pang of guilt sitting low in her stomach,

_‘That’s probably your fault too’_

Weiss plopped herself down on the chair to Blake’s right and slumped against the table, resting her head on her forearms. Blake chewed her bottom lip nervously,

“You okay?”

Weiss let out a loud sigh as she lifted her head, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

“I will be once I get some coffee...have you eaten yet?”

Blake shook her head causing Weiss to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh again.

“Where is Yang? She should have gotten you something to eat”

Blake pointed over to where the bar was, straight in front of Blake and to Weiss’s right. She was talking to the same redheaded women that came downstairs the night before. Weiss looked over to where Blake was pointing and grumbled,

“Alphas”

Weiss twisted around in her seat scanning the empty pub until she saw Ruby coming out from the kitchen,

“Thank God! Ruby! Come here!”

Ruby grinned and skipped over to the two Omegas. Blake saw Yang give Ruby a side glance as the young Alpha approached them, but continued her conversation with the redhead, giving Blake a small lopsided smile when their eyes met.

Ruby made it to the table in no time at all, Alpha pheromones pouring off her,

Chocolate 

Cinnamon 

Excitement

Musky

Blake wrinkled her nose and buried her face farther into Yang’s hoodie, taking deep breaths of citrus and strawberries. Blake saw Weiss wrinkle her nose as well, while letting out a low groan.

“Ruby, please...rein it in a bit.”

Ruby have her a sheepish look,

“Oh, uh sorry”

Ruby closed her eyes and focused. Within a few seconds the pheromones in the air thinned out. Blake tentatively popped her nose out of Yang’s hoodie and scented the air. She could still smell the pheromones of the small Alpha, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been, Blake relaxed a little letting the collar of the shirt fall back down to her chest.

“What’cha need Weiss?”

“I need you to get me the biggest cup of coffee you can find and Blake needs to eat something...something light. Tell Ren to make some toast and scrambled eggs for everyone.”

Ruby grinned before turning around and running off towards the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder,

“Gotcha! I’ll be right back”

Blake’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, staring at Weiss in complete and utter shock. Anxiety rolling off her. Weiss smelled the change in Blake’s pheromones instantly, her face softened and she reached across the table and squeezed Blake's hand once.

“You okay? I know Ruby can be a bit much with the pheromones and everything, but she is trying.”

Blake shock her head in disbelief,

“You...you told an Alpha what to do? And she did it? Without question? ”

Weiss gave her a confused look,

“Of course she did, Ruby's my friend. We help each other.”

“But you’re an Omega...she’s an Alpha. I just…it doesn’t...doesn’t make sense”

Blake started wringing her hands together, more and more anxious pheromones rolling off her. Blake could feel her heart rate increase as memories started to resurface. Weiss was trying to pump out as much calming pheromones as she could but she was too exhausted to do much.

Blake closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, pulling the hoodie tight around her, forcing the memories to stay at bay,

_‘You need to relax, you cannot change again, you aren’t strong enough. Breathe.’_

So she did.

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

The air in the Pub was thick with it. Blake felt herself relax instantly. She saw Weiss wrinkle her nose at the smell but the other Omega didn’t say anything. Blake looked up to where Yang was and saw a concerned look on the Alpha’s face. Yang finished her conversation with the redheaded Alpha and quickly headed over to the table. She walked up to the chair on Blake’s left, spun it around and straddled the seat. Yang reached her hand out towards Blake’s but the Omega flinched away from her touch. Another pang of guilt forming low in her gut. Blake reached out and grabbed Yang’s hand before the Alpha could pull it away completely, a sad smile on Blake’s face,

“I’m sorry”

Yang shook her head,

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for”

Yang gave her a weak smile, turning Blake’s hand over in her own and started rubbing her thumb across Blake’s knuckles. Blake blushed at the contact, she felt her heart rate increase, for a reason other than fear. . Yang opened her mouth to say something just to be cut off by a loud bang. Blake flinched at the sound, a soft whimper passing her lips, her grip on Yang’s hand tightened, a spike of fear pheromones coming off her. But she relaxed slightly when she realized it was just Ruby.

“Breakfast!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! If you have any questions feel free to ask those as well :D  
> I love hearing from everyone :)
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So...idk how I feel about this chapter...I feel like it's a little all over the place...I might come back and clean it up later.

Blake was honestly impressed with the spread that the group had put together for breakfast, and with how well everyone worked together to get it all set up as quickly as they did. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen so much food on one table...or the last time she had been allowed to sit at the same table as a group of Alphas. She was admittedly a little nervous about angering one of them by sitting here but she noticed that Weiss had no intention of moving, so Blake assumed it was safe.

Ruby had come out of the kitchen to bring Weiss her coffee before running back in to help Ren and Nora bring out all the food. Eggs, toast, bacon, hash-browns, fruit, tea, coffee, orange juice. Blake felt her mouth water. Everything smelled delicious. Her stomach growled, loudly and painfully. She felt a familiar burning sensation in the back of her throat. Acid reflux from the hungry that she was becoming painfully more and more aware of. 

_ 'Soon, you can eat soon. Just...focus on something else.' _

Thankfully Yang ended up providing the necessary distraction by formally introducing Blake to everyone there. Weiss had added in her own thoughts and opinions as she saw fit, claiming from the beginning that their pack was mostly a rag-tag team of misfits. Which, the more Yang and Weiss told her, the more Blake was inclined to agree. 

Both Yang and Ruby (who Blake learned were sisters) left their old “pack” to join this one. Not that you could truly call their old pack a pack. It was just them, their dad and their uncle. Everyone else was either dead or gone. Yang didn’t get into the details too much, just telling Blake it was time for both of them to venture out on their own and go about their lives the way they wanted to.

Weiss’s story was a sad one, which considering Blake’s own background, was saying something. She had been an heiress to the Schnee Tech Corp. She had everything she ever could have wanted...except a loving family. Her family had never been what one would describe as warm. But when Weiss presented as an Omega her father lost it. He had changed and attacked her. Weiss left out most of the details, but she did tell Blake that is how and when she got the scar across her eye. She was 13 when it happened. She was in the same grade as Yang and when Yang had found out what was going on she made Weiss move in with them. Weiss had been formally disowned not long after that, and she had stayed with Yang and Ruby ever since. The sisters being more of a family to her than her own blood ever had been.

Jaune had the opposite problem apparently, coming from a family that was nothing but warm and accepting. It was however, quite large. He loved his family and he kept in touch with them, visiting once every couple months. But he had grown tired of living in his sister's shadows. So when Yang had mentioned that her Ruby and Weiss were venturing out on their own, he jumped at the opportunity.

Ren and Nora were yet another story that pulled at Blake’s heartstrings,both had been orphaned by Hunters at a very young age. Werewolves and Humans coexisted in the world, usually having some kind of symbiotic relationship. However, there were some humans who viewed Werewolves as abominations, and swore their lives to hunting down and killing them, these humans were known as Hunters. Blake learned that Ren and Nora were both Betas. (Which is where Weiss piped up, not understanding how someone with as much raw energy as Nora could possibly be a Beta). They were key to keeping the peace and calming everyone down when things inevitably got heated. Having so many relatively young Alphas together...tensions ran a little high sometimes. Both Betas had come into Beacon Pub looking for a job about 6 years ago, and had been welcomed into the family with open arms.

Coco and Velvet were the only mated pair in the group, having gone to school with Yang and Weiss, albeit, 2 years older, they had heard when they had decided to break off and do their own thing. Both Coco and Velvet liked to live a more carefree life, their careers almost demanded it. Constantly traveling, odd hours, they unfortunately couldn't always guarantee they'd be around. Their previous pack had been very strict, punishing them both when they couldn't make it back for pack meetings. Here they were given much more leeway, they came back when they were needed or when they were in town for work. But when they needed to be out of town, it was never held against them. They were never made to feel any less than, simply because they couldn't always be there in person.

Pyhrra. From what both Yang and Weiss had told her, neither of them were 100% sure as to why Pyhraa had joined them. Not that they were complaining! Not in the slightest. They were both sure she had her reasons but never pushed her to share them. She would tell them when she was ready.

By the time Yang and Weiss had finished the introductions and the quick "who's who" of the pack, not only was Blake's stomach growling and twisting in hunger but her head had started throbbing from all the new information she had been given.

Blake sat still as she watched everyone get situated and start piling food onto their plates. Weiss was still nursing her coffee and hadn't made a move towards the food, stating she was "currently too tired to eat". Pyhrra was sitting next to Weiss, she had a few pieces of fruit on her plate but was currently in a conversation with Jaune who sat on her other side, so her food was mostly untouched. But then she popped a grape in her mouth and Blake felt a sense of relief wash over her. Jaune was shoveling eggs onto his plate and mouth like they were going out of style. On his other side was Nora, who's plate was already staked with eggs and fruit and the girl had two pieces of toast in her mouth. Ren was directly across from Blake, sitting at the other end of the table. His plate was also full, and was currently drinking some sort of green smoothie, in between bites of toast. There were two empty seats, where Blake assumed Coco and Velvet would be sitting if they were there. Then there was Ruby who had somehow managed to sneak chocolate chip cookies into her plate, and was happily munching away. Then there was Yang, who was trying to convince Ruby to eat more than just cookies for breakfast, while ruffling the smaller girl's hair. Blake smiled at the show of affection but frowned slightly when she saw that Yang's plate was bare.

Blake's stomach twisted in hunger.

_ 'She'll eat soon, she has too right?'  _

A few minutes had passed and Yang still hadn’t made a move towards any of the food...and so...neither did Blake. The burning sensation in the back of her throat was getting worse and she was starting to feel lightheaded. She was sure that if she didn’t eat something soon, she was going to pass out. But still, Yang hadn’t started eating, she hadn’t even put any food on her plate. 

Blake didn’t notice it, but Yang was also watching her, waiting for her to grab what she wanted to eat. When everyone else was nearly halfway through their meal and Blake still hadn't made a move towards the food Yang had decided enough was enough.

_ ‘There is no way in hell she isn’t starving right now’ _

Yang leaned over towards Blake and whispered,

“You okay?”

Blake gave her a weak smile and nodded her head, trying to subtly press her hands into her stomach to lessen the hunger pains. Yang tilted her head to the side, genuine concern written across her face.

“If you don’t like eggs, I can make you something else?”

Blake’s eyes widened in equal parts shock and fear. Shock that an Alpha would offer to cook her, an Omega, anything. And fear because she was afraid she was starting to annoy the Alpha sitting beside her. Blake shook her head quickly,

“No! Eggs are fine!”

Yang nodded her head and smiled at Blake softly,

“Then why haven’t you eaten anything yet? I know you must be starving Sweetheart” Yang motioned towards the dwindling piles of food “eat something”

“I’m..I’m j-just waiting”

Yang's brow pinched together more and she moved back slightly in confusion,

“Waiting for what?”

Now it was Blake’s turn to tilt her head to the side in confusion

_ ‘Is she trying to test me? What does she mean, what am I waiting for!? I’m waiting for her!” _

Before Blake could open her mouth to speak, Weiss had reached across the table and grabbed her hand. The small Omega had a look of pure sorrow on her face and haunted memories swirling behind her eyes. She gave Yang a look, telling her to be quiet for a second. Weiss reached across the table, having to stand up slightly in order to reach what she wanted, and grabbed a piece of toast. The movement caught the eye of everyone at the table. She tapped Pyhrra on the shoulder and asked her to pass the raspberry jam, which the Alpha did without question. The room was eerie silent as everyone watched Weiss spread the jam on her piece of toast. Weiss reached out and gave Blake’s hand a quick squeeze before bringing the toast to her mouth and taking a bite. Blake quickly looked around at the Alpha’s sitting at the table, waiting for one or all of them to lash out. When nothing happened Blake relaxed, her shoulders slumping forward. Blake turned towards Yang, who had an unreadable look on her face and then back at Weiss. Weiss swallowed and then gave her a soft smile, nodding towards the plates of food,

“It’s okay, eat. You don’t have to wait.”

Blake looked back at Yang and regretted it the instant she made eye contact. Yang’s eyes were full of unshed tears.

_ ‘Your fault’ _

But then Yang smiled at her, the warmest smile Blake had ever been on the receiving end of, and nodded towards the food as Weiss had. Blake kept her eye’s on Yang, looking for any signs of anger or aggression as she hesitantly reached forward and gently grabbed a piece of toast off the plate. She brought the bread to her lips but before she took a bite Blake looked over at Weiss one more time. Weiss smiled at her and nodded for her to take a bit. When Blake finally took a bite, she almost cried. She was so hungry. 

She practically inhaled the first piece of toast and was reaching towards the plate of fruit when she heard the sound of wood creaking. She looked to her left and looked directly into Yang’s eyes again. The Alpha had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her grip on the table was so tight you could see and hear the wood splintering. Blake brought her hand back to her side, whimpering in fear, tilting her head to the side, showing Yang her throat.

Lavender.

The smell of lavender hit Blake's nose faster than she knew what was happening. But instantly she relaxed and she saw Yang’s grip on the table lossen.

_ ‘Lavender...Betas’ _

Blake looked at the end of the table and gave Ren and Nora an appreciative smile.

“Sweetheart?”

Blake turned to look at Yang once more. The Alpha slowly slid her hand across the table until she could grab Blake’s hand, giving the Omega time to pull away if she wanted. Yang’s fingers wrapped around Blake's hand and she gave her a gentle squeeze,

“You eat when you’re hungry okay? You..you don’t..” Yang choked back more tears “You  _ never _ have to wait for us...for the Alphas to eat first okay? If you are hungry, you eat something. No one, I swear to you, no one will be angry or hurt you for eating when you’re hungry. Okay?”

Blake tilted her head to the side slightly before she spoke,

“You...you promise?”

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

“I promise sweetheart...no one is ever going to hurt you again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Again, not really sure how I feel about this chapter, it was supposed to be kind of important, showing some more of Blake's background and some of the stuff she dealt with and how it's affected her mentally...just not sure if I did it justice...  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! Should I clean it up or is it okay as is? 
> 
> Not sure when I'll most the next chapter...I want to try and write my first ever one-shot of the prompt that I got (super excited) but as always I will do my best to not leave you guys hanging tooooooo long :D
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note before reading!  
> This chapter got a bit dark, so please read the notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So much for having to wait a while before the next chapter 😂 I really have to stop guessing when things will be done.
> 
> This chapter got dark...there is a panic attack and a flashback of physical and sexual assault. The memory is written in italics and I noted right before it starts with **** and the same right after it ends. That way if you don't want to read it you can know which parts to skip over. 
> 
> Past sexual assault is already tagged for this fic but if I need to add anything please tell me! The last thing I want to do is trigger someone!
> 
> Thanks everyone!

Blake scarfed down another piece of toast and was spooning some eggs onto her plate when Yang finally started piling food onto her own plate. Blake looked towards Weiss, a questioning look on her face. Weiss smiled softly, put her coffee mug down and leaned towards Blake so she could whisper but still be heard.

"Yang always eats last"

Blake's brows furrowed in confusion as she shook her head,

"I don't understand...w-why? She's an Alpha..a strong one at that"

Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, thinking, causing her next words carefully, 

"This pack...Yangs pack, it isn't like the one you're from...or the ones Velvet and I are originally from. We both know how Alphas in other packs treat Omegas...we were just lucky enough to get out when we were younger." Weiss paused to take a sip of her coffee "I know that there are Alphas out there who simply take what they want, and have a blatant disregard for Omegas and their wellbeing...my father was one of them" Blake stiffened at her words, but nodded for Weiss to continue "the Alphas here aren't like that. They believe Omegas are something to be cherished.." 

Blake gave her a disbelieving look, one eyebrow raised. Weiss smiled but continued on

"They would all bend over backwards to insure that we felt comfortable, and that we were looked after." Weiss tilted her head to the side in thought "sometimes it can come across as possessive, but if you tell them that and have a conversation with them, they actively try to be better...its... refreshing"

Weiss took another sip of her coffee while studying Blake's face. It was clear that the girl didn't truly believe a word of what Weiss was saying to her. And she really had no reason to believe her. She would just have to find these things out for herself.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders,

"Yang always eats last to insure that everyone else gets enough so they aren't hungry...we had some rough times in the beginning and Yang went days without eating just to make sure the rest of us didn't go hungry"

Blake's eyes widened in shock, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. It was a lot for her to take in. It was the complete opposite of what she had grown to associate with Alphas and what was "normal" .

Blake opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Ruby,

"So Blake, where are you from?"

Blake looked at the tiny Alpha and had to suppress a laugh, the girl may have been 25 but she ate like she was 2, chocolate smeared on her face and a chocolate milk mustache covering her top lip. Weiss looked over at Ruby and scoffed while rolling her eyes. She grabbed a napkin and chucked it Ruby's head,

"I swear, it was as if you were raised in a barn"

Ruby just laughed and shrugged her shoulders,

"You can blame Yang for that" causing the older Alpha to gently shove her shoulders while letting out an offended "Hey!" But Ruby ignored her and turned back to Blake, smile on her face,

"So...where ya from?"

Blake swallowed thickly, she had known she was going to have to talk about this sooner or later...she had just hoped it would have been later. She chewed her bottom lip while subconsciously wringing her hands together under the table.

"Originally? Menagerie."

Pyhrra smiled at her,

"I've been there a few times, it's a beautiful island. Haven't been in a few years now though...have the markets changed at all? I love going there"

Blake bit the inside of her cheek, tilting her head downwards to look at her lap, her hair falling forward shielding her face from view. She shrugged her shoulders and spoke sadly, 

"I honestly wouldn't know...I...I haven't been back in nearly 15 years"

"How come?" 

Ruby's question was innocent enough, the girl was just curious. But the question started bringing all the memories she had been fighting so hard the last couple days to suppress rushing back to the surface.

_ 'Red hair, ice cold eyes, yelling, pain' _

Blake took a deep breath before speaking,

"Wasn't allowed."

Blake's heart rate heart was climbing, thundering in her chest. Her palms were sweaty. Fear started to twist and claw at her mind. Her stomach unsettled. She suppressed her scent, keeping her pheromones locked down.

She could hear the confusion in the smaller girls voice when she spoke next,

"But you were allowed to leave now? I mean you were in pretty rough shape when you got here and most people don't claim Sanctuary that oft-" 

Blake's head was swimming, she could vaguely hear a thud and the scratching of a chair against the hardwood floor, and Ruby letting out a shocked "ouch". But none of that truly regarded, Blake was gone. 

****

_ 'The scent of gunpowder filled her nose. A sharp sting erupted on her cheek as his fist collided with her face.  _ **_You are mine. I wouldn't have to do this if you would just behave!_ ** _ Rough hands grabbed her wrists, fingernail biting into the delicate skin on the inside of her arm. Pulling her forward. Her arm was jolted forward with such force she heard and felt a pop in her right shoulder, a cry of pain tearing past her lips.  _ **_Fucking Omegas. Would you shut up!?_ ** _ Another fist, another collision, another sting of pain. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then she was being pushed backwards onto a bed. She bounced once from the force of the impact and fear, fear like she had never really known before took resdentlice in her chest. Her eyes shot open, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She screamed and trying to shuffle backwards away from the Alpha in front of her.  _ **_STOP MOVING._ ** _ A whimper passed through her lips as she tilted her head to the side. Desperately trying to calm him down...make him stop. He grabbed her ankles and roughly pulled her back across the bed. Blake twisted and fought like hell to get free. But she wasn't strong enough. She was too weak, she hadn't eaten in over four days. She quickly used up any adrenaline filled energy she had. Next thing she knew, there was a weight on top of her. Smothering her. Her pants ripped off. He took what he wanted, ignoring her screams. His hand moved to her throat. Her panic renewed. She tried to struggle. To get away. But his full weight was pinning her to the bed. Tears streaming down her face.  _ **_When your Heat finally hits you'll finally do the one thing your good for._ ** _ ' _

****

Blake's eyes snapped open and she was back in Beacon Pub, standing on shaking legs, her chair toppled over behind her. She was sobbing, eyes wide and panicked darting around the room. Her breathing coming in in short gasps. She was hyperventilating. Her vision blurring. Her hold on her pheromones slipped, the scent of raw fear pouring off her in waves, filling the room within a matter of seconds. She could see the panic in the eyes of everyone else in the room, she could see their mouths moving but her hearing was distorted. Like trying to listen underwater. She spoke between sobs, rubbing the palm of her right hand over her chest, her heart beating erratically.

"I c-couldnt"

"I had..had to"

"Leave"

"Take, t-took..what h-he wante-"

Blake's vision started to darken, a coolness forming at the top of her head. Her body started to sway.

"Next h-heat"

"B.. b-breeding"

"I c-couldnt st-"

Moments before her eyes rolled back and darkness overtook her,

Citrus

Strawberries 

Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts, suggestions, anything!  
> Again if I need to update tags please let me know...I'm still relatively new to all this so I'm learning as I go.
> 
> I'm going to do my best to make the next chapter a little lighter...I think we could all us some soft bees after this one...
> 
> Until next time!


	14. PURRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This chapter was a bit of a rush job...but I needed to write something lighter to back up for the previous chapter :P  
> Might come back at some point to clean this one up...not sure

Blake spent the next few hours in and out of consciousness. She vaguely remembered strong arms catching her before she hit the ground. The same arms then carrying her back downstairs and placing her on the bed. Blake had quickly curled up onto her side, clutching one of the pillows to her chest.

Every so often she'd wake up, catching pieces of conversation before slipping back to sleep.

~~

"I need you to call Velvet...see if she can... back...give you a break…"

"Yang I'm fine"

"You're not...falling asleep standing up...watch...shifts"

~~

"I'm going into….station...background...out of Menagerie...probably White F-.."

"Thanks Pyhrra"

~~

"Jaune left for work….call...need him"

~~

"I closed the Pub….Ren and Nora...home. They said to call….need to."

~~

"Velvet is...her way"

"Thanks...everything Weiss"

~~

  
  


Blake was starting to stir, not yet completely awake, when she felt the bed dip in front of her. 

Citrus

Strawberries 

Calm

She felt a warm hand and a soft touch gently brush some of her hair behind her ear. A gentle voice whispering,

"I don't know who hurt you Blake, but I swear to you I won't let anyone hurt you like that again"

Yang's hand cupped her cheek and ran her thumb across her cheek. Blake nuzzled into the contact, letting out a content sigh while cracking open one of her eyes.

"I know you won't"

Blake's voice was raspy from sleep, and raw from crying. The words shocked Yang, having thought the Omega was still asleep. She quickly pulled her hand back and brought it up to the back of her neck, rubbing the skin there nervously. Yang's wolf whining internally at the lost contact.

"I uh...sorry...umm..I didn't realize you were awake...umm" Yang's eyes widened in slight panic, twisting her body to point to the staircase "Weiss is just upstairs. She's been down here with you all day, so have I...she needed more coffee..I can go get her though if you it would make you more comfortable? Or I could just go...I just...I...I didn't want you to be alone...so I stayed...which I hope was okay...I don't...I just want you to feel comfortable and safe Blake and I swear to you I'll do whatever it is you need from me, whatever you need me to do for you to feel safe and I'll do it...even…" a pained whine passed Yang's lips "even...even if that means giving you space. Okay?"

Yang's wolf was not at all happy with the idea of giving Blake space. Both Yang and her wolf felt a pull to the Omega. Something that Yang had only ever read about, never having felt it for herself before. Now, Yang was by no means a virgin, she has had her fair share of past partners. She had suffered through her first Rut on her own and swore she would never put herself that kind of torture ever again. And she didn't. But she never truly felt anything.

But with Blake.

There was a physical pull in Yang's chest. This  _ need _ to be close to her, care for her, make her happy. The few times their hands had touched it was as if someone had set a fire within the Alpha. Yang's wolf already claiming Blake's as theirs. Which Yang rolled her eyes at. She hated the possessive nature of Alphas and she did everything she could to not be ruled by genetics. 

But it would be a lie if she said that scent marking Blake and having her scent mark her in return hadn't made her heart soar. Or if she didn't also, on some level, agree with the word "mine" that was emanating from her wolf, regarding the Omega. Or if she didn't feel an unnatural itch in her teeth. She knew what it was. What it meant. But Blake's needs came before her own, and she would never force Blake into something she didn't want. Especially after what she had learned earlier.

Blake rolled over, so she was lying more on her back than her side. Her eyes fixed on Yangs, who's eyes were clearly red and puffy from crying. Blake frowned at the sight, her wolf whimpering at the sight of their Alpha upset. 

Blake froze for a second

_ 'My Alpha? Where the hell did that come from?' _

Deep down Blake knew exactly where it came from and what it meant. The realization pulled a small smile on her lips, and caused a blush to creep up her neck and across her cheeks. 

"Do you mean that? You...you want me to feel safe?"

Yang nodded her head and breathed out,

"More than anything Sweetheart."

Blake nodded, one corner of her mouth turning up as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She knew what she wanted. What her and her wolf needed. She was just scared to ask for it.

The more she fought with herself over asking the more exhausted she became. Pretty soon the little control she held over her pheromones fell to the side. Her Omega calling out to the Alpha in front of her, she watched as the pheromones hit Yang. Much like the day before, the Alpha's eyes widened, nostrils flared and a whimper of need sounded from her throat. She watched as she unintentionally leaned forward, then froze. Blake watched as Yang shook her head and pulled back, the girl's chest heaving, pupils blown. Alpha pheromones flowing off her.

Need

Affection

Calm

But Yang didn't move forward again. She sat perfectly still.

_ 'She stopped herself...she is different' _

"Yang?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can...could you.." Blake shifted so she was back on her side "could you just…" she bit her bottom lip, nervous pheromones starting to mix with the scents already clouding the room "could you just hold me for a bit?"

Yang shot her a warm smile,nodding her head before moving to lay behind the Omega. She made sure to keep her movements slow and careful, not wanting to startle the girl. Yang laid down behind Blake, leaving a respectful distance between them. She rested her right arm on the pillow above Blakes head and her left hand on Blake’s waist. Yang was using every ounce of self-control not to pull Blake flush against her body. Her wolf fighting with her every second.

“Is...is this okay?”

Blake nodded her head. It was okay...it was enough, but at the same time not enough. Blake’s wolf was pacing within her, wanting, needing more.

_ ‘Not enough’ _

Blake was too tired to fight it, and even if she hadn’t been she wasn’t sure she would want to. She may have only known Yang for a couple days, but she had already shown her more care, affection and common decency than any Alpha had in years. She also could not deny that her wolf was clearly a fan of Yang’s. So Blake let go.

She slowly started to shift so she could turn around, Yang instantly removing her hand from Blake’s body, allowing her to move into the position she was most comfortable with. Blake flipped over so she was facing Yang, and hesitantly nudged the Alpha until she was laying on her back, keeping her eyes fixed on Yang’s always looking and searching for any signs of anger. She carefully shifted herself closer, never breaking eye contact, and slowly rested her head against Yang’s chest, tucked up under the Alpha’s chin, bringing her right arm across her body. Yang instinctively moved to curl her right arm around Blake’s shoulders and brought her left hand over to rest against the Omega’s hip. Blake nudged her forehead against bottom of Yang’s jaw, a sign of affection, and breathed deeply,

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

Blake nuzzled against Yang’s neck, Omega pheromones filling the room

Nutmeg

Cloves

Content

Yang remained still, relishing the fact that the Omega was scent marking her again. The actual scent aspect of it was less effective in human form but the act itself still spoke volumes. When Yang didn’t move to scent mark her back, Blake nudged the underside of Yang’s jaw with her forehead and let out a needy whine. Yang got the message and pulled Blake closer against her, gently trailing her fingers up and down Blake’s side over her sweatshirt. She started pumping out pheromones, effectively drowning Blake in them while she slowly tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on the top of Blake's head. The moment Yang’s lips touched her head Blake melted into her. Completely relaxing against the Alpha holding her.

Blake drifted asleep to the scent of her Alpha,

Citrus

Strawberries

Calm

Filling her senses.

Yang was seconds away from falling asleep herself when she felt a rumbling against her chest. The vibrations coursing from Blake’s chest into her own. Then,

  
  


“PURRRRR”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Thoughts, predictions? I love hearing all of it :D
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be posted as I want to work on something for Encrypted Hearts and on the prompt I have for a one-shot :) (if you have some prompts for me please feel free to send them!)
> 
> Until next time!


	15. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry it's been so long without an update...I've been having a hard time getting the motivation to write when I actually have the time too.  
> Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you all like it!

Blake reached out in front of her, hands chasing the warmth she knew was there when she had drifted to sleep. 

Cold

There was no warmth in front of her, no body, no Yang.

Eyes still closed and the last remnants of sleep clinging to the corners of her mind. Blake’s brow furrowed as she slowly slid her hands across the now cold, but still soft sheets. A sad whimper escaping her lips, a mix of anxious, fear, and sad pheromones seeping out of her,

_ ‘Your fault.  _ **_You’re a burden to everyone. No one cares, you have one use and one use onl-_ ** _ ’ _

Vanilla

Sweet

Blake’s thoughts were halted by the overpowering scent of Vanilla hitting her nose. She cracked her eyes open, blinking slowly as her sight adjusted to the light. Rolling over to lay on her other side, she came face to face with Weiss. Weiss had pulled a chair over beside the bed and was lounging in it, coffee mug resting between both hands. One corner of the smaller Omega’s mouth turned up in a half smile. 

“She didn’t leave”

Blake narrowed her eyes slight, motioning to the empty space surrounding her, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her back against the wall,

“I think it is quite obvious that she did.”

Weiss let out a small annoyed growl as rolled her eyes,

“She didn’t leave leave, she’s just upstairs”

Blake tilted her head down towards her lap, frown on her lips, tears building up in her eyes

_ ‘Stop it, this is ridiculous! You barely know her, you shouldn’t be getting this upset.’ _

Blake fiddled with the corner of the blanket she had laying across her legs, her wolf whining at the fact that they woke up alone, bed cold. 

_ ‘My Alpha’  _ ringing out from within. Slight anger started to bubble deep within her chest, but it was soon overrun with sadness. The might not be mated but Blake knows what the pull she feels for the Alpha means, and waking up alone, to a cold bed, with zero warning. It hurt. More than Blake truly wanted to admit. 

Blake’s eyes shut tight, small tears forced out at the corners. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the whimper of her wolf. But failed. The pained whimper passed by Blake’s lips and within seconds there was a warm hand covering her own. Blake looked up, making eye contact with Weiss the same moment the other Omega gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. There was a soft smile on her lips.

“Trust me, Yang did not want to leave this bed this morning” Weiss chuckled softly at the memory of Yang grumpily trudging up the staircase “but she had…” Weiss tilted her head to the side, thinking, as she let go of Blake’s hand and sat back in her chair. Taking a small sip of her coffee before speaking again “...business… to attend to.”

“Business?”

Weiss nodded her head,

“Another wolf came in late last night...or very early this morning claiming Sanctuary”

Blake nodded her head in understanding, Weiss hand mentioned yesterday that this was Yang’s pack, it made sense that she would have things to take care of, including dealing with those who came in claiming Sanctuary. Then a thought hit her, her brow furrowed in confusion,

“If this is Yang’s pack, then why was I told that the Pack Leader was Pyhrra?”

Weiss sighed, moving the rest her mug against her lap,

“Because as far as outsiders are concerned, Pyrrha is the Pack Leader.”

“I don’t understand, why would an Alpha as strong as Yang let another Alpha claim that title?”

Weiss sat back in her chair, bringing one hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew this conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later, but it really should be Yang answering these questions. Weiss let out a sigh,

“As you know, packs deal with a number of different interactions everyday, whether that be with other packs or with humans. And as you also know, wolves can be…”Weiss paused for a second “very territorial. Over a great deal of different things, whether it be actual physical territories, pack members, mates, the list goes on” Weiss paused, looking at Blake who nodded her understanding, so Weiss continued “So as you can imagine, things can get...heated and well...dangerous if not handled properly. Especially if there is some sort of dispute going on” Blake nodded again “So you need someone who is level-headed and understands how politics work handling these sorts of interactions.”

Blake nodded.

“Okay, but this still doesn’t expla-”

Weiss held up her hand,

“I’m not finished”

Blake suppressed a growl of annoyance and just motioned for the other girl to continue

“Now, don’t get me wrong. I love Yang. She is more family to me than my own siblings….she’s” Weiss paused, thinking over her next words carefully “...special...But she is also literally the least diplomatic person you will ever meet in your life” Weiss let out a huff of annoyance “So a long time ago we decided it would be wise for Pyhrra to represent this pack and handle the in-person meetings, but Yang is the one who has the final say, she calls the shots.”

Blake nodded her head, mulling over the information

_ ‘Something isn’t adding up’ _

Blake sat and sifted through the information she had just been given, and the facts she had picked up over the last couple days. There was an uneasiness settling in her gut. Blake bit her bottom lip and pinched her brow together

“Weiss?”

“Mhmm?”

“Does Sanctuary get claimed often?”

Weiss froze, her mug halfway to her lips. She tilted her head to the side, slightly thrown off by the question, not understanding Blake’s purpose for asking it,

“A few times a year I’d say, why?”

“And not all those who claim Sanctuary stay and become members of this pack correct?”

Weiss rested her mug against her thigh again, sitting up straighter,

“Correct...most stay for a short time and then we help them either find their original pack or move onto a pack that is a better fit for them”

“So there are wolves that come and go from this pack?”

Weiss started to grow nervous, not understanding the line of questioning,

“In a sense, yes”

“And you said that Pyhrra handles all the in person meetings, no?”

“She does.”

“Then it would make sense that she would be the one to meet with and handle those coming claiming Sanctuary, if Yang did then I would have heard her name before, I would have been told to ask for her. People would have known that she is in fact the Pack Leader.” Weiss paled, finally understanding where Blake was going.

“Blake hold o-”

Blake held up her hand,

“I’m not finished”

Weiss rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself

Blake’s mind was racing, fear stirring in her chest

_ ‘He couldn’t be here right!?’ _

Blake sucked in a ragged breath,

“Clearly that isn’t what normally happens though, so why did Yang have to go this time? What makes this person special?”

Weiss said nothing. Yang had asked her not too. Moments after the Alpha walked upstairs she had come running back down making Weiss promise to keep Blake down there for her own safety. Weiss chewed on her bottom lip. She could smell the fear rolling off the Omega in front of her, what she was afraid of Weiss wasn’t sure but soon her own fear pheromones started to fill the air. She wanted to tell Blake..she did. She related to her and sympathized with her. But she had promised Yang. 

“Who claimed Sanctuary Weiss?”

Weiss shook her head, she really didn’t know, she hadn’t seen them, she only knew what Yang had told her in the few seconds she had come back downstairs.

“I...I don’t know..”

A low growl started in Blake’s chest, fear was getting the better of her, her wolf pacing inside her, whining.

“Who was it!?”

Weiss’s eyes widened, she could see Blake’s eyes start to change, the black of her pupils starting the take over the golden yellow. Weiss tried pumping out calming pheromones but her own fear was to present and she was still too tired,

“I..I didn’t see them...female Alpha, that’s all I know.”

Blake turned to face Weiss fully,

“Why did Yang go this time?”

Weiss’s heart was beating in her chest, her nose wrinkled. Blake was terrified, she could smell it. She could see it. Blake had a death grip on the blankets, her knuckles white, her breathing was erratic. She could feel her own wolf start to pace, calling to her to help the other Omega, calm her distress.

“WHY!?”

“They...they were asking for you!”

Blake flinched back slightly at the sound, and the words themselves. She shook her head in confusion

_ ‘A female Alpha asking for me?’ _

Then realization hit, Blake's eyes widened, brows shooting up to her hairline as she threw the blankets off and tumbled out of the bed, running towards the staircase.

Weiss didn’t know what was happening, frozen in place. She slowly came back to herself, moving to chase after Blake,

“Wait! We aren’t supposed to go up there!”

  
  
  


Blake slammed threw the door at the top of the stairs and ran into the Pub. She spotted Yang right away, and her breathe caught in her throat. She felt her wolf call out to her and she saw the moment Yang’s wolf answered. But before she could do anything about it her focus shifted to the person sitting across from Yang.

Auburn hair

Blake scented the air

Rain

Chlorine

Musky

“Ilia!?”

Blake kept moving closer to the table that the two Alphas were sitting at. The small Alpha turned to face her, a huge grin on her face. She quickly pushed herself out of the chair and threw her arms around the Omega, pulling her into a bone crushing hug

“Blake!”

Blake heard the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood floor, but paid it little mind, focusing more on the fact that her best friend was alive and standing in front of her. Ilia brought both hands up to cup Blake’s face,

“God, I am so happy you are okay!” Ilia slowly started to turn her head back to face Yang, but kept her eyes fixed on Blake as she continued to speak “I thought I could smell her on you but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

Blake turned to face Yang, smile on her face. But her smile fell instantly and was replaced with a look of sheer fear. She heard Ilia let out a muttered “Fuck me” and saw her drop to her knees, throat exposed.

Red

Yang’s eyes were shining, glowing, bright red. Her lip pulled back into a snarl. Alpha pheromones pouring off of her, filling the room. A deep rubbing roar tore through the Alphas chest, along with one word.

“Mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Not sure if I got my point across well enough..the middle seems a little...wobbly to me i think.   
> Any and all suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Until next time!


	16. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Bit of a baby chapter here today...baby meaning small/short...not actual babies 😂 I know I said I'd try to write some longer chapters buuuutttt 😁
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

The room was quickly filling with Alpha pheromones, they were pouring off Yang in waves, crashing against Blake's nose like water against the shore. The scent of Citrus and Strawberries was still present but they were all but muted and replaced by,

  
  


Agitation

  
  


Anger

  
  


Blake could smell them, burning the inside of her nose. She heard a small growl of irritation come from beside her. She looked over at her friend, kneeling, head turned to the side. Ilias fingers were flexing and extending along her thighs, her hands gripping at nothing. Blake could see the muscles in her jaw pop as she clenched her mouth shut, fighting against the instinct to fight rather than submit. Being a strong Alpha in her own right this was becoming an internal fight that she was rapidly starting to lose. Ilias nostrils flared, as a growl started deep within her chest. 

Before Ilia could turn her head back to face Yang, challenge her, Yang roared. The sound rattled around inside Blake, electing both a sense of fear and excitement. Blake watched as Yang pumped out another wave of pheromones, but this time instead of filling the room with them, the full force was sent directly to Ilia. Blake saw the moment the full force of Yang's Alpha power hit the smaller Alpha, Ilia's head snapped to the side, throat exposed, a whimper on her lips, as she was forced to submit to the Alpha in front of her.

Blake turned to face Yang head on, her breathing picked up, her heart thundering in her chest. Yang's eyes were still blood red, flickering as if flames danced within them.

Blake's wolf tugged at her 

_'Calm her'_

_'Sooth her'_

_'Yours'_

_'Your Alpha'_

Blake swallowed thickly, ignoring the heat currently coiling in her lower abdomen. As much as Blake usually disliked the possessive nature of Alphas she couldn't ignore the fact that her wolf was preening and pulling towards Yang. Her Alpha acknowledging and claiming her as theirs pulled a needy, throaty whine past her lips as she stumbled towards Yang. 

Blake started pumping out calming pheromones as she slowly made her way towards Yang. 

  
  


Calm

  
  


Sweet

  
  


A light dusting of fear

  
  


Blake noticed the second her scent hit Yang, the Alphas face softened and her shoulders relaxed as she turned to look at Blake. Her eyes were still the colour of blood. Blake was less than an arms reach away when Yang picked up the subtle scent of fear coming off the Omega. Yang's brow furrowed and the corners of her lips turned downwards into a frown. She let out a concerned whine. Hating that she had scared her Omega. Yang closed her eyes and shook her head, focusing on the calming scent Blake was letting out.

When Yang opened her eyes again they were still burning red, but as Blake watched and continued to pump out soothing pheromones the red of Yang's eyes flickered and slowly returned to their natural lilac colour. 

"Blake, I'm so sor-"

Before she could finish her sentence she was knocked backwards by the force of Blake's hug. The Omega wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and tucked her head under the Alphas chin. Blake softly nudged the underside of Yangs jaw with her forehead, letting out a small whine. Yang smiled and tenderly caressed the side of Blake's cheek before bringing both hands to rest on Blake's hips, tilting her head to the side to give the Omega better access. The second Yang tilted her head Blake was pressing her nose against the Alphas scent glands, inhaling deeply

Citrus

Strawberries 

Mine

  
  


Blake started nuzzling against Yang's neck, pouring out pheromones of her own, scent marking the Alpha as her own.

Nutmeg

Cloves

Something, something Yang couldn't quite put her finger on. But it was drawing her in. The smell was nothing Yang had ever smelled before. 

Yang lowered her head and nudged her nose against Blake's neck, silently asking her to grant her access to the Omegas scent glands. Which Blake gladly did. Yang took a deep breath

Nutmeg

Cloves

...something…

Flooding her senses as she pumped out her own pheromones, scented marking the Omega as hers. Blake's scent was making her dizzy, calling to her, to her wolf. Her wolf howling within her, needing more. 

_'Mine.'_

_'My Omega'_

Yang gently nipped at Blake's pulse point while growing out 

"Mine"

  
  
  
  


Honey 

The tantalizing scent of an Omega in Heat blasted out of every single one of Blake's pours. Yang stumbled back, eyes wide, pupils blown. She could feel her mouth water. Her wolf howling, pulling her to return to the Omega. The pull was stronger than any she had felt before. She could feel the heat radiating off of Blake even though there was now some space between them. Blake let out a needy whine and then a whimper as Yang's hands dropped from her hips.

Yang could vaguely hear the basement door open, a voice calling her name. But all she could focus on was Blake and the scent of Honey.

Claim her.

_'Yours'_

_'Mine'_

Yang lunged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feedback on this chapter...she what everyones thoughts are.
> 
> Should I give everyone a break down of how things work in this Omegaverse moving forward or should I kinda just leave it as a "surprise"? Depending on what you guys think/want the next chapter might be an authors note just breaking down some details 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	17. Author Note

Hello everyone!

So I decided to just throw in a little note here and try and answer some questions 😊

Now, I'm not going to go into too much detail here because I do plan on explaining some things in the actual fic so I don't want to give it all away right here.

So, the actual set up of Beacon Pub is very similar to that of The Dal from Lost Girl (I know I haven't really described it too well so if you want to paint a better picture for yourself...that's what I was going for 😂)

Sanctuary is kinda similar to the Underground Railroad...Beacon being the starting point. A wolf needing help (usually trying to get away from an abusive/dangerous situation or trying to get back to their pack) can come into the Pub and claim Sanctuary. The white glow that happens is well...a surprise for now because currently none of the characters actually know what it is or means, just that it keeps people out who wish the wolf who is claiming Sanctuary harm (Blake doesn't even know this much).

So Yang's pack will work to

1) incorporate the new wolf into their pack  
2) help then return to their own pack (hunters are a thing and will eventually become a bigger part of this fic...my fics just tend to move slow 😂)  
3) help then find a new pack that will take them in, sometimes reaching out to one or two other packs to help move the wolf undetected.

I've also decided to take this opportunity to just explain a little bit more of the dynamics and anatomy of those in this fic. One of the best parts about Omegaverse (in my opinion at least) is that every writer has their own take on it. So this is mine 😂

Betas (Ren and Nora...possibly more characters in the future)  
Most similar to humans, cis gendered anatomy, lavender scent, aren't overly effected by the scent of Alphas and Omegas

Alphas (Yang, Ruby, Pyhrra, Jaune, Coco, Ilia...possibly more characters in the future)  
During any regular day the anatomy of an Alpha is that of their given gender. Alphas go into Rut every 4 months or so, during this time there is a heightened sex drive, possessiveness, agression. Will fight other Alphas for the chance to mate an Omega. A deep urge to mate with an Omega. Stronger Alphas can resist the urge, weaker or younger Alphas...not so much.  
Rut can last anywhere from 3-5 days  
Alpha males, no physiological change  
Alpha females, when they are near an Omega in Heat or in Rut themselves, the clit will lengthen and turn into a penis. Are able to get Omegas pregnant.

Alpha females can get pregnant, but it is extremely rare.

Become EXTREMELY FERTILE 

Omegas (Blake, Weiss, Velvet...possibly more characters in the future)  
Now...I dont plan on writing Omega males at all...but they are born with both male and female reproductive organs. Are able to get pregnant but CANNOT impregnate others.

  
Omegas go into Heat every 3 months or so, during that time there is an increased sex drive, increase in body temperature, cramping. Nesting is a thing but usually happens a few days before.  
Heat can last anywhere from 3-7 days.  
Heats can be eased either through sex, and mating OR physical contact with either the Alpha of their choosing or another Omega (not necessarily in a sexual way)  
No physiological change occurs.  
Become EXTREMELY FERTILE

Now, the next bit I've only read in one other fic (Clexa) and to me it makes sense and I was planning on writing it this way before I found this other fic. But, an unhealthy Omega, one that is ill, stressed, UNDERWEIGHT (*cough* Blake *cough*) won't experience Heat...similar to how an underweight/unhealthy/stressed humans body skip menstruation. That being said...Heats and Ruts can be triggered early...

Suppressants for both Alphas and Omegas exist, there is a tea and a pill.

Mating and mating bites...I will explain in more detail in the fic itself.

Some more info that I forgot to mention originally

Alpha, Omega, Beta Presentation does not happen at birth, it can happen anywhere between the ages of 10 and 20. At 25 ones inner wolf "awakens". Ones first Heat or Rut does not happen until after that. Could be immediately afterwards, could be a week, anywhere up to a month. Depends.

So Ruby just turned 25 in this fic...has not gone through her first Rut.

Weiss and Yang are 27, both have gone through Heats and Ruts respectively (not together)

Blake is currently 26 (her birthday is in like a month) now...I know I said in a previously chapter something about her "next" Heat...but I'm going to go back and change that...sooo for the purpose of this fic moving forward, Blake has not actually experienced a Heat before...which also emphasizes her poor health.

I think that's all I've got for now...if you have any other questions please leave them in the comments and I'll do my best to answer them 😊


	18. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am so so sorry it's been so long without a new chapter! Life happened, then writers block happened, then I got sick.
> 
> But I finally got this finished! Hopefully you all like it 😊

Yang’s back connected with the floor with a loud thud, the back of her head connecting with a loud crack a half second later. Her teeth rattled as they collided together from the force of the impact. A low pounding starting in the base of her skull that she knew would get worse before it got better. She could vaguely hear Ilia gasp and fall forward, her hands slapping against the hardwood to break her fall as Yang’s Alpha power forcing her to submit wavered and broke.

Yang pushed herself up slightly, placing most of her weight on her left forearm, while raking her right hand down her face once before bringing her hand back up to gently massage her temples with her thumb and middle finger. She sat like that for a moment before dropping her right hand and shaking her head. She slowly pushed herself up so she was standing, a low groan passing her lips as her muscles protested the movement.

Yang pulled herself up to her full height, blinking a few times to help her eyes adjust, ignoring the pounding in her head. Yang took a deep breathe before blinking opening her eyes on more time

Vanilla

Anger

Protection

Yang took in the scene in front of her in mild shock. Weiss was standing protectively in front of Blake who was nearly doubled over in what looked like pain. Yang took a stumbling step forward towards Blake and Weiss snarled causing Yang to pause. Weiss was glaring at her, lips pulled back, teeth bared, a deep growl emanating from her chest as she moved her arm back to keep Blake behind her.

“Weiss come on!”

Yang missed whatever Weiss said in response, the sound of Blake whimpering in pain being the only thing she could focus on...that and the smell

Honey

The scent was everywhere, the air in the room was thick with it. Yang could smell it, she could taste it, it clung to every surface. Yang’s head was swimming, her mouth was watering, her wolf was howling, pulling her to move. 

_ ‘Claim the Omega’ _

_ ‘Yours’ _

_ ‘Claim her’ _

_ ‘Mate her’ _

Yang felt the heat coiling low in her abdomen, the familiar throbbing between her legs as her body temperature rose, she could feel the front of her pants tighten but ignored it as she shook her head and took another wobbly step forward.

Only to be stopped by Weiss.

The Omega’s hands connecting with Yang’s shoulders pushing her back. Even though Yang had known Weiss for years, she was still shocked by the strength that the smaller girl possessed. Usually forgetting about it until she found herself in a position like this...not that this was a common thing for her, quite the opposite in fact. But as she found herself stumbling backwards from the force of Weiss’s push, Yang could feel her irritation rise.

“Weiss, let me by”

Weiss let out a warning growl as she stepped back, moving closer to Blake. Weiss’s pupils were blown, her eyes nearly completely black. Protective pheromones were pouring off her in waves. Her right arm still out to the side attempting to shield Blake from Yang.

Yang narrowed her eyes, nostrils flared as her wolf grew more and more impatient. Blake's Heat pheromones clouding her judgment. Alpha pheromones quickly started to fill the room. Yang could see the effect they were having on her friend, Weiss was sweating and shaking, fighting the urge to turn her head and submit. Yang could see the sweat forming across Weiss’s forehead, the droplets slowly sliding down her temples.

“Y-yang, pplease...sstop”

Blake was kneeling on the floor, both arms crossed against her stomach pressing into her lower abdomen, desperately trying to lessen the cramps and the pain slowly taking over. The Alpha pheromones in the room were both too much and not enough for Blake.

She wanted nothing more than for Yang, her Alpha, to claim her, mate her, fill her, There was this deep biological  _ need _ for Yang to take her and have her way with her. But the pain, the fear, the power in the air forcing her to her knees. She was too weak. Somewhere, in the suppressed logical part of Blake's mind she knew this shouldn't be happening, she knew her body wasn't ready. The horror stories she had heard of Omegas going into heat before they were ready and being mated by an Alpha filled her thoughts. The images of the things that happened to them pulled a heartbreaking whimper from her lips. As much as she wanted,  _ needed _ Yang, in this moment she was also absolutely terrified of the other girl and what she might be capable of.

Blake could hear Yang and Ilia arguing, she could hear the fighting but it was muffled, she could see Weiss kneeling in front of her but she couldn't focus on her face or the words coming out of the other Omegas mouth.

Blake knew she was crying, she could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and sliding down the slope if her neck. The pain in her abdomen was getting worse, her temperature was rising. Her skin was hot and prinklying. Uncomfortable. Her stomach rolling, nausea washing over her. Black dots started dancing across her eyes, her vision becoming more and more unfocused.

The fighting continued, she could hear the shouts and the thuds, the sounds of bodies connecting, wood snapping.

It was too much.

She felt her wolf howl.

She felt them call out to their Alpha.

She heard Yang scream her name.

But then nothing.

Blake's eyes rolled back and the darkness overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Again I'm sorry it's been a minute since I updated last.
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter...so please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! All feedback is welcome! If you have any ideas of suggestions for what youd like to see or think will happen next I'd love to hear those too 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	19. Needs Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I say I'm going to try and update soon...and with longer chapters...and I disappear for a few weeks and come back with a super short chapter 
> 
> Sorry?

Warmth

Pain

Arousal 

Fear

Confusion

Vanilla

These were all the emotions and sensations that hit Blake's mind and body as soon as she was conscious. 

The warmth spread across her entire body, and unlike the previous day, it was not a comfortable one. It was not the sort of warmth that you basked in. It was the sticky, uncomfortable, irritating, frustrating warmth that made your skin itch. Blake quickly kicked off the blankets that were covering her, but it wasn't enough, she was still too warm. She easily whipped off Yang's sweatshirt and quickly shimmied out of the loose pants. As comfortable and comforting wearing Yang's clothing was, they were simply too hot. Finally free, left laying in the bed in just her bra and underwear Blake let out a soft sigh as her bare skin came into contact with the cold air.

The relief she felt however, did not last long. Soon her body was heating up again, the cool air of the room felt muggy and heavy against her. A sheen layer of sweat covered her body. Simply adding to her level of discomfort.

The unbearable heat was soon overshadowed by the gnawing, cramping pain radiating throughout her body. A distressed whimper crept past Blake's lips as she rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball. Her knees pulled against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Blake rocked against her side, desperately trying to get some relief from the pain emanating from low in her abdomen. 

Blake knew what was happening, she knew the signs, and she knew what came next.

It started as a dull throbbing between her legs that steadily grew and became all consuming. She could feel the wetness along the inside of the thighs, the painful emptiness, the biological  _ need  _ for her Alpha to mate her, knot her, breed her. It was all too much. And yet, in this moment, not enough. She needed Yang. Wanted Yang. Would willing let the Alpha do as she pleased if only to get some relief from the pain and discomfort she was currently feeling.

And with that thought, fear took over. Blake didn't trust Alphas. She hadn't for years. Alphas took what they wanted without a second thought. The wellbeing of Omegas didn't even register with them. It was something Blake had seen over and over. Hell. It was what she had lived everyday for most of her life. Omegas were beaten daily, used to fulfill the Alphas pleasures. And an Omega in Heat? They were still beaten. And they were knotted repeatedly for the duration of their Heat. 

No rest. 

No respite. 

No aftercare. 

No love.

An unmated Omega in Heat? Blake's eyes widened and her body tremored at the thought. A terrified whimper tore from her throat. 

_ 'But Yang is different' _

Blake's thought was true. Yang was the complete opposite of what Blake had come to associate with Alpha's. She was kind, caring, gentle, patient, and respectful. She had not once laid a hand on her in violence, never pushed or pressured or forced anything on or of Blake. She went out of her way to insure that Blake was as comfortable as she could possibly be.

And it confused Blake.

Her fear and distrust of Alphas was, at this point, deeply engraved into who Blake was. So having an Alpha prove all the behaviours Blake associated with Alphas wrong...confused her.

The fact that she had only known the Alpha for a couple days, but already felt safer with her than she had in years confused her.

The fact that she had only known the Alpha for a couple days but her wolf called out to Yangs already confused her. 

~~~  
  
  


Her head hurt.

Her body hurt.

She wanted nothing more than to get some relief.

Blake could hear muffled voices and then the creak of a door opening.

Vanilla

Weiss.

Blake felt the bed dip beside her. She felt a soft hand against her cheek, guiding her head up. She felt the warm edge of a mug against her lips.

She heard the muffled words telling her to drink, that it would help, as her lips parted and a strong flavored liquid flowed down her throat.

She felt the warmth of her skin reduce, the pain in her abdomen subside and the throbbing between her legs lessen.

She felt her body get heavier, her eyelids flutter shut, gentle fingers brushing hair off of her swear covered forehead.

Vanilla.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Citrus.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know your thoughts! What would you like to see happen next? Seriously your comments fuel my motivation 😂
> 
> Until next time!


	20. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Not 100% sure how I feel about this one...but I hope you enjoy it!

Yang was pacing in the hallway, arms crossed against her chest, head tilted downwards towards the floor, teeth grinding in irritation. A growl sitting silently in the back of her throat.

Weiss had made a very convincing threat of castration if she even thought about stepping into the Omega's bedroom. Which was the only reason she hadn't broken down her friends door yet. The rational part of Yang's brain knew Weiss was right, this wasn't the time, Blake wasn't well enough and even if she was, Yang had only known the Omega for a few days...she didn't really know her at all. And Blake didn't know her.

Yang shook her head, irritation growing. She had lost control earlier, something that never happened to her. She was mad at herself for it. Yang paused, closing her eyes. The look of fear and agony on Blake's face earlier was not one she would be forgetting anytime soon...nor would she forget that she was the cause of the Omega's distress.

_ 'Your Omega' _

The corners of Yangs mouth turned downwards into a frown, her grip on her arms tightening. She exhausted heavily through her nose and continued her pacing. Even though the rational part if her brain knew that both Blake and herself needed time before anything more happened between them

_ 'If and only if she ever wants more' _

Yang was also battling with her wolf, her Alpha, and the biological  _ need _ to break down the door separating her from her Omega and give into the need, the want. The Honey scented Omega Heat pheromones seeping out from under the door weren't helping Yang's resolve either.

Yang froze, sucking in a deep breath, eyes closed, bottom lip pressed between her teeth as a shaky, needy whimper traveled through the door and to her ears. Yang's fingernails bit into the skin of her upper arm, a desperate attempt to ground herself. To keep her from barging into the room. She relaxed into the pain. Forcing herself to focus on that rather than the pull towards the Omega. She'd have crescent shaped indents on her arms for a few days, her grip was that tight.

Yang wasn't sure how long she stood there, gripping onto herself as if she was some sort of lifeline. Afraid to move because once she started she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't find herself inside Weiss's bedroom.

Then she heard it.

Now, Yang had suffered her own fair share of loss in her life. She knew she had suffered more than most, less than some, and before this very moment she had thought she had also suffered a great deal of heartbreak.

She had been wrong.

The second she heard the terrified whimper coming from inside her friends bedroom, that was the true moment Yang experienced real heartbreak.

Yang tilted her head backwards, upwards towards the ceiling, eyelids pinched shut tight. She worked her jaw as she closed her eyes tighter, trying to fight off the tears threatening to spill over. The scent of fear hit her nose like a truck, Yang's legs wobbled, nostrils flaring as she bit back a whimper. A lump formed in the back of her throat, one she desperately tried to swallow. Her mouth was dry, throat thick. Her chest felt tight, constricted. Her heart racing. Each beat sent an ache throughout her entire body. The invisible vise grip around her heart tightened with each passing beat.

The sound and scent of Blake's fear and her inability to do anything about it made Yang feel like her heart was cracking.

Yangs resolve was crumbling fast.

Her wolf howling, thrashing around inside her.

Tugging her towards the door.

Yang turned and took a couple uneven, shaky steps towards the door, but stopped when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. 

"I'm back"

Yang twisted her upper body to look at Weiss as the girl walked towards her. 

Her nose crinkling at the strong oder coming from the steaming mug Weiss was carrying, 

_ 'Right suppressant tea' _

Yang glared at her, causing Weiss to roll her eyes and sigh.

"I know this must be difficult for you...for both of you, but you'll both be thanking me in a couple days"

Yang's lips twitched, a snarl playing at the corners of her mouth, a low growl rumbling deep in her chest,

"You're being ridiculous, I just want I help"

Weiss set her jaw, pausing before speaking,

"If you want to help, you can drive Ruby to Pyhrras like I asked you to nearly an hour ago"

Yang's eyes flashed red as she took a step towards her friend, her arm motioning towards the door, her words coming out in a snarl

"I am not leaving her!"

Yang watched as Weiss worked her jaw, the muscles popping then relaxing then popping again. After a few seconds Weiss calmed herself and sighed,

"I understand that you want to be here for her. But Yang...you lost control earlier" Yang's jaw clenched at the memory "I'm not blaming you, I think we were all a little caught off guard." Weiss gave her a sad smile "but the fact is, you  _ did _ lose control. You. The strongest Alpha I have ever met. And you're still" Weiss's gaze momentarily flicked down to the very noticeable bulge in the front of Yang's pants, before coming back up to look Yang in the eyes noting the beads of perspiration forming against her friends skin "you're still fighting with yourself to stay out here...how" Weiss hesitated, "what do you think will happen when Ruby catches Blake's scent? If you are struggling as much as you are, do you really think Ruby stands a chance"

Yang's face softened as she blinked, taking in Weiss's words.

"I didn't ask you to take her somewhere else to get rid of you or to be cruel. I asked you to do it because it is what is safest for everyone"

Yang sighed as her head dropped forward. She quickly brought her hands up to her face and slowly dragged them down. She straightened up and looked Weiss in the eye while running a hand through her hair.

"Fine, I'll take her to Pyhrras now, but I'm coming straight back here."

Weiss smirked, 

"Of course you will."

Weiss turned and took the few steps towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it, the opening click filling the air. She pulled the door open and was halfway through when she turned back, a serious look on her face,

"Don't forget you have a guest downstairs"

And then Weiss was gone and the door was shut once again.

Yang stumbled forward, her hands resting against the wood of the door, she leand forward, her forehead lightly connecting with the door. Yang pinched her eyes shut, a few tears sneaking out of the corners, slowly trailing down her cheeks. Her jaw clenched. She sent out a wave of calming pheromones towards the door, hoping some would pass through the barrier and help Blake. She reluctantly pushed herself away from the door and turned, walking down the hallway towards the staircase.

The painful grip around her heart tightening with each step she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Your comments fuel my motivation and your suggestions fuel my inspiration 😊
> 
> Which fic do you guys want to see updated next? I'm curious😊
> 
> Until next time!


	21. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I know I said stuff was going to be happening this chapter, plot wise...but itll actually be the next chapter...because this got away from me...again 😂
> 
> Heads up there are some points of implied past sexual assault in this chapter but I did my best to put **** before and after so those who want to can skip over it.

Five days

120 hours

7200 minutes

432000 seconds

That is how long Blake's Heat lasted. Not that she would have been able to tell anyone that if asked, time had escaped her. Weiss had kept the majority of her Heat symptoms dulled with a constant supply of tea and medication. Blake had spent most of the past five days sleeping, a side effect of all the suppressants. She woke up periodically to use the bathroom and eat the minimal amount of food she could stomach. Weiss had tried to get her to eat more, knowing the state she would be in once her Heat had finished. But Blake just couldn't eat, every time she tried to eat more than a few mouthfuls she would throw up.

So when she woke up on the morning of the sixth day, her Heat completely finished, she was starving. Blake thought she had known hunger, having been neglected and underfed the majority of her life. But nothing could have prepared her for this feeling. She groaned and then whimpered as her stomach tightened painfully.

Her Heat cramps had been replaced with hunger cramps. Her stomach rolled with waves of nausea, she was so hungry. Stomach acid crept up the back of her throat. Burning. 

Her wolf was also starving. Growling, howling, pacing just below the surface. Urging Blake to go. 

Hunt. 

Eat. 

Blake felt her mouth water, a familiar tingling in her jaw. Her wolf begging to Change. 

Blake knew she couldn't risk changing right now, she was still too weak. She rolled out of bed, stumbling a few steps, the top of her head feeling cold, black dots dancing in the corners of her vision, legs wobbling. Blake managed to right herself and make the last few uncoordinated steps to the door. She fumbled with the doorknob, the smell of bacon seeping in under the door. Blake's stomach growled loudly as her wolf pushed her to move out if the bedroom and downstairs towards the scent of food.

Blake slowly made her way down to the end of the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. Her body weak, legs unsteady. Once she reached the top on the stairs she could hear voices whispering down below. Blake hesitated, both hands pressed against the wood paneling of the wall, the fingers of her left hand curling around the corner. Blake strained her ears trying to listen in.

"...another one…"

"When...she...found?"

"Two days…"

"Are...sure...wolf?"

Blake's brow furrowed, the corners of her mouth pulling down into a frown. She bit her bottom lip, an uneasy feeling growling deep in her gut. Eventually, curiosity won and she opted to take a couple steps down the stairs to try and listen better.

She softly stepped down four stairs, making sure to keep her footsteps light. She knew from the angle of the stairs, no one downstairs would be able to see her from this spot.

But she could definitely hear the voices better.

"Pyhrra are you absolutely sure she was one of us?"

"Of course I'm sure Yang, I saw the body myself."

Blake heard a sigh pass Yang's lips before she spoke again,

"Her body was found two days ago? Why are you just telling me this now?"

Blake's nose crinkled as the smell of frustration and Alpha pheromones hit her nose,

"Yang...you've...you've been a little preoccupied the last week." Blake could smell the unease coming off Pyhrra "no one blames you, we are all very happy for you. I just thought I could handle this until Blake's Heat was over and you were...less...indisposed"

Yang huffed.

Pyhrra rolled her eyes,

"You basically camped out in that hallway for five days Yang! You literally only moved when you had to use the washroom. Ren had to bring food up to you! I knew there was no way I'd be able to get you to leave the building to go see Pedro if we couldn't even get you to leave the damn hallway"

Blake's eyes widen as the magnitude of Pyhrras words hit her. She stood, frozen on the steps as the darkest parts of her mind took over.

_ 'Yang couldn't work because of you. You're a distraction. You only cause pain wherever you go. It is your fault she's upset now.  _ **_Your fault. Can't you do anything right!?_ ** _ She's going to be even more upset when she finds out you were listening in on their conversation. Yang...Yang is different...she..she wouldn't punish me for that' _

Citrus 

Strawberries 

Calm

Blake's heart was racing, pounding heavily in her chest, her breathing erratic as she pictured the types of past punishments she had been subjected to. She could feel the tears streaming down her face, as a terrified whimper tore through her throat. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down but it just made the images flashing through her mind that much more vivid.

****

_ 'Gunpowder' _

_ 'The sound of a fist connecting with skin' _

_ 'The sting of hair being pulled' _

_ 'The sound of clothing being tor-' _

  
****  
  


"Blake! Sweetheart! You're okay"

The scent of terrified Omega had quickly seeped down the stairs and started filling the main area of the Pub. Yang's senses becoming overwhelmed, she was pumping out calming pheromones and moving toward the staircase before she truly registered what was happening. She soon found herself standing in front of a terrified looking Blake. 

Blake's eye were open, but her gaze was miles away. Yang could tell that the Omega was hyperventilating. She reached her arm forward to tuck some of Blake's hair behind her ear.

But all Blake could see was red hair, blue eyes and a fist flying towards her. 

"N-no! Please! I'm s-sorry"

Blake took a step backwards, forgetting she was currently standing in the middle of a staircase. Her heel clipped the step behind her, through in her backwards off balance. Blake pinched her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact.

But it never came.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, unintentionally pinning her arms to her sides, pulling her upright. She couldn't move. Blood rushing to her ears. Her chest tightened, panic taking over as memories flooded her thoughts.

****

_ 'Blake couldn't move, his weight pinning her down. The smell of gun power and sweat invading her nose. She twisted and pushed trying to get free...but in the end…' _

****

Blake's eyes flew open, panic coursing through her body. She twisted, and pulled back, desperately trying to free herself. The grip around her body tightened, pulling a terrified whimper from the back of Blake's throat.

"Shh, Sweetheart, it's just me"

Blake shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she continued to try and break free.

"No! Please! Let me go!" 

Blake was shaking in Yang's arms,

"Not again! Please...I I don't want to"

Yang's heart cracked, a pained whine passing her lips as she tugged Blake closer to her. Her arms straining to keep Blake from falling backwards. The Omega's head was turned so far to the side, submitting to Yang, that it looked painful. Yang knew if she let go the girl would fall backwards onto the stairs and potentially hurt herself. So Yang didn't let go. Yang could feel the bruises and scratches forming across her abdomen and arms as Blake fought against her.

Yang blinked back tears as she starting pumping out as much calming pheromones as she could. Shushing Blake, whispering in her ear and attempting to rub the smaller girls back while keeping her upright.

"You're okay Blake"

"No one is going to hurt you."

It took longer than Yang would have liked but eventually Blake started to relax against her, the Omega's body still trembling, but she was no longer fighting to free herself. 

"Y-yang?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Any guesses as to what is going on? What'll happen next? 😀


	22. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So yes, I am alive! I've just been super busy with work and had a sever lack of inspiration to write, so I apologize it's been like...over a month since I posted last.  
> Its a short chapter that did not go the way I thought it was going to but I hope you enjoy it all the same 😊

Yang shifted her weight, letting her left hand rest against the small of Blake's back while bringing her right hand up and gently started running her hand through Blake's hair as the Omega relaxed into her. Yang moved some of Blake's hair behind her ear before tenderly guiding her forward, tucking the Omegas head under her chin. 

"Ya baby, it's me, you're okay"

Blake shuddered as a shaky breathe passed her lips, nudging the underside of Yang's chin with her forehead as she tightly fisted the back of Yang's shirt in her hands.

Yang pulled, tightening her grip and held Blake closer to her as a small whimper hit the Alphas ears. Yang rubbed small circles across Blake's back, still pumping out calming pheromones. She pulled back slightly, feeling Blake's arms flex, attempting to hold Yang in place, as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Blake's head,

"No one is going to hurt you, you're safe here Blake"

Yang let herself be pulled back against the Omega, their bodies flush together. Blake quickly nuzzled back against Yang's neck, hesitantly nudging the bottom of her jaw, silently asking for access to Yang's scent glands. Access that was quickly granted as Yang tilted her head up slightly.

Yang felt Blake sigh as she melted into her, breathing in the Alphas scent. The Omegas body finally stopped trembling. 

Nutmeg 

Cloves

Sweet

Yang smiled, having the Omega in her arms scent mark her again made her Alpha puff out their chest. She instinctively brought her head down, nudging Blake's jaw with her nose. Blake tilted her head back, granting Yang access to her own scent glass without any hesitation. Yang started pumping out more pheromones while nuzzling her cheek against the sharp angle of Blake's jaw. 

Yang felt it before she heard it, a strong, steady rumbling coming out of Blake's chest. When the sound of her Omega purring hit her ears, it took all of Yang's will power to only gently nip at the girls pulse point rather than sink her teeth into the junction of the Omegas neck. Yang teeth itched to create the mating bond. But she held back. Settling for tender nips, scent marking and whispers of "mine" into Blake's ear. Yang felt the shudder than ran through Blake's body, this time out of desire rather than fear.

Yang pulled back slowly, making sure that Blake was steady on her feet before moving her hands to cup the Omega's cheeks. She tilted her head down and to the side, making eye contact while also making herself seem less threating as she softly ran the pads on her thumbs across Blake's cheekbones. Blake met her gaze for a second before flicking her eyes down. Yang ran her thumbs across the Omega's cheeks again. Yang swallowed thick lying before speaking,

"I…I know we don't know each other well yet, Blake. But I need you to know that I'd never hurt you. You...you call to me in ways no one ever has before...I…" Yang worked to swallow the lump forming in the back of her throat "you're mine…" Blake tore her gaze away, fixing her eyes downwards, Yang's brow pinched together "I umm...I don't mean that in some sort of possessive way..I would...I would...n-never…" Yang swallowed again as she rapidly blinked to fight off the tears threatening to spill over "you aren't an object to be owned..I just...you're it for me" Yang couldn't fight off the tears any longer, feeling them slide down her cheeks as she took in a shaking breath. "I don't...I don't know if you're familiar with…" Yang nervously licked her lips "True Mates...but" Blake's eyes flicked back up to Yang's, concern written on her face the second she saw Yangs, a concerned whine snuck out of Blake's throat as she tentatively brought shaking hands up to cup Yang's face. Blake moved slowly, not wanting to anger the Alpha, her eyes rapidly darting around Yang's face, searching for any signs of irritation, or anger. But the look on Yang's face was neither of those things, but Blake also couldn't place exactly what it was.

Concern

Hopefull

Hopeless

Sadness

The second Blake's thumbs made contact with the warm but tear soaked skin of Yang's cheeks, a noise, a mix between a sob and a whimper was ripped out of Yang's throat. Blake instinctively started pumping out calming pheromones, her wolf pacing and whining at seeing their Alpha in such distress.

Yang tenderly rubbed her thumbs across Blake's cheeks, whipping away the tears that Blake hadn't even been aware had fallen. And when Yang spoke, she did so with so much love that Blake felt her heart swell,

"I swear to you Blake, I would  _ never  _ hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I promise I'll keep you safe"

Blake opened her mouth to speak but was instantly interrupted when the front door of the Pub was flung open with a thundering bang.

"HOOONNEEEYYYY I'M HOOOOOME"

Yang chuckled and slowly withdrew her hands from Blake's face, moving them to wipe the remaining tears off her own,

"Guess Ruby's back"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot 😊  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the feedback 😊


	23. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So once again I don't know how I feel about this chapter...it's kind of a filler chapter to help get us to some soft bees and fluff
> 
> It's almost twice as long as my usual chapters though which is kind of an accomplishment 😂

Yang gently slid her hand into Blake's, shooting her a warm smile as she lead her down the stairs into the main area of the Pub. Blake saw Pyhrra quickly shuffle some papers and photographs into a folder before giving her a warm smile, grasping the folder to her chest,

"Hello again, how are you feeling?"

  
  


Musky

  
  


Blake nose wiggled and crinkled at the scent. Pyhrra was kind enough to lock down her pheromones but there was nothing she could do about the general musky scent that all Alphas had.

_ 'Except Yang…' _

Blake's brow furrowed at the thought and she stored that piece of information away to unravel at a later date. But even with Pyhrra trying to keep her scent locked down, the musky scent was too much and Blake found herself subconsciously moving towards Yang, until she was close enough to feel the heat radiating off the Alphas body.

Blake felt Yang give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze before slipping her hand out of Blake's and whispering that she'd be right back. Blake felt her eyes widen and her anxiety spike at the thought of being left alone, but quickly locked down her own pheromones and pushed down her fear.

_ 'Stop being a nuisance. Yang wouldn't leave you alone if it wasn't safe...she said she would keep me safe….he said that too' _

Blake pinched her eyes shut, her body was trembling and she was desperately trying to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Blake's eyes snapped open when she felt a warm hand slip into her own, she whipped her head to the side and was greeted by Yang giving her a soft smile. Yang slowly leaned down and whispered in Blake's ear,

"I'm not leaving."

She gave Blake's one more gentle squeeze before waving over to Ruby, motioning for her to come to them rather than Yang go to her.

Half a second later Blake found herself being forced sideways, stumbling, her right hip making a painful connection against the sharp corner of the wooden table. A small whimper escaped her lips as she instinctively brought her hand down and pressed it against her now throbbing hip bone.

Seems Ruby had run over and tackled Yang who wasn't expecting the force behind Ruby's hug and had stumbled sideways into Blake, sending Blake into the table.

It was like a painful game of human dominos. 

"Ruby"

The word left Yang's mouth in a half growl as she bared her teeth in warning. She immediately turned to check on Blake, gently placing her hand on the small of Blake's back, while pumping out a soothing scent, trying to alleviate some of the Omegas pain. When Blake pressed back slightly into Yang's hand the Alpha's wolf puffed out its chest at being able to bring their Omega some comfort. 

"You okay baby?"

Blake couldn't help the light blush that formed across her cheeks at Yang's new term of endearment. The Alpha had only said it twice but both time it made Blake's stomach flutter. She liked it. She wasn't sure if it was a conscious decision on Yang's part, but regardless it made her feel good. Wanted.

Blake allowed Yang to gently guide and twist her around so they were facing each other. Yang gently slide her hand from Blake's back to rest on her left hip. She brought her left hand up and softly gathered the hem of Blake's shirt in her hand, careful to not brush against her hip. Yang's eye flickered up to Blake's, silently asking for permission. Blake was hesitant, she knew that Yang had seen her body before but she was still self conscious, she knew that she was too thin. 

_ 'You're not what a good omega should look like' _

Blake bit her bottom lip and whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. Anxious and distressed pheromones started pouring off her in waves. The thought of Yang rejecting her made her stomach twist painfully.

"I just want to check and make sure you're okay Blake" Yang paused as she tilted her head down to make eye contact with Blake "please baby, can I take a look?"

Blake's cheeks burned as another blush formed across her face, she sucked on the inside of her cheek while she studied Yang's face.

All she saw was concern.

Blake slowly nodded her head and sucked in a nervous breath while Yang carefully lifted her shirt up, exposing her hip and part of her stomach. There was already a blue and purple bruise blooming across her skin. The shocked gasp that escaped Yang's mouth made Blake whimper as she frantically tried to pull her shirt back down to cover herself,

"S-sorry"

Yang's brow pinched together in confusion as she tilted her head to the side, not understanding why the Omega was apologizing. 

"Sweetheart-"

Yang was cut off by the banging of the kitchen door opening and Nora twirling out of it trying to balance what looked like a mountain of food on one arm.

"INCOMING"

Before Yang could ask Blake why she was apologizing she was being pulled into a conversation with Phyrra and Coco while Nora, Ren and Ruby started setting the table. 

Yang took some comfort in the fact that both Weiss and Velvet had gone over to Blake and the Omega seemed to relax in their presence. 

Yang slowly tore her gaze away from golden eyes and looked back to Pyhrra and Coco. The conversation continued but Yang's focus was split, something in her gut kept pulling her back to Blake.

"Yang!"

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you wanted to do regarding the dead wolf in the Forest." Coco paused for a second and then smirked "you guys spent her entire Heat together, you can stand to be apart for 2 minutes"

Yang's gaze snapped back to Coco, a slight roll in her eyes,

"It wasn't like that...I never left the hallway"

Coco snorted and looked at Phyrra who avoided eye contact and simply shrugged her shoulders. Coco's eyes widened in disbelief before turning to look back at Yang. Coco's shoulders relaxed as she brought her arm up and gently punched Yang's shoulder.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for!?"

"Because you're a fucking idiot! You let your Omega suffer through her Heat, her first Heat by herself and now you're over here with us when you should be spending time with her."

Yang growled, the edges of her eyes flickered red,

"I didn't leave her to suffer, if I could have been in there with her I would have."

Coco growled back, her anger and frustration growing with every second. She had seen what it was like for an Omega to go through their Heat alone. Mated or unmated, they did suffer. Coco knew that Weiss would have kept the girl doped up on so many suppressants that she most likely slept through the majority of her Heat. But she couldn't have slept the entire time, and in those moments when she was awake, Blake would have been in agony. And now that the Omegas Heat was over, and she could think more rationally and without the haze of her Heat induced brain. Coco knew where her thoughts would be going.

Rejection

Unwanted

Useless

She had seen it before. She knew what could happen to an Omega who started down that particular mental spiral. She had let it happen to Velvet before she knew better, she'd be dammed if she let it happen to Blake too.

Coco growled again as reached out and grabbed Yang's arm, violently tugging the other Alpha behind her. She could feel Yang tugging to free her arm but Coco just tightened her grip and pulled harder, quickly moving them towards the table that was now teaming with food. Coco dropped Yangs arm and started piling food onto two plates. When she spoke it was a mix of a whisper and a growl. 

"You are going to take these plates and Blake and go downstairs and eat together. Let her cuddle against you if she wants to. Just be there and be open to her. Just.." Coco faltered, her hand shaking as she finished filling the plates with food, she turned around to face Yang, sorrow on her face "trust me Yang, you need to do this for her. Let her know how you feel. She  _ needs  _ to hear you say it. And help the poor girl take a shower or a bath or something, I highly doubt Weiss would have been able to hold her up and help her have one during her Heat. A warm bath will help"

Yang's brow pinched together in confusion,

"Help with what? Coco I don't understand."

Coco stole a glance over towards the three Omegas and her heart broke when she saw Blake. Her right hand was gripping onto her left elbow so tight her knuckles were white. The Omega's head was titled downwards, her hair was greasy and laid flat against her scalp. Coco sighed,

"Just...just trust me on this one Yang. You'll be thanking me later I'm sure"

Coco lifted the plates up off the table and handed them to Yang before giving the younger Alpha a gentle shove towards Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Any thoughts, suggestions, guesses for what will happen next? 😀
> 
> (I've hit some writers block with a couple of my other fics so if anyone has any suggestions for any of them I'd love to hear it 😊)
> 
> Until next time!


	24. A Good Omega Kneels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know I promised you guys fluff this chapter, and well...that definitely did not happen.  
> This is not fluff  
> This is angst and pain and I kinda hate myself a bit for writing it.
> 
> There is a flashback depicting abuse, I put **** before and after if you want to skip it.

Yang stumbled forward, nearly dumping the contents of both plates all over Weisss' back. Thankfully she was able to twist and dance around the tiny Omega, lifting her arms up and over Weisss head at the last second. She balanced out the plates and gave Weiss a sheepish smile as she came to a stop beside her. The small Omega glared at her before rolling her eyes and started walking away towards the table, pulling Velvet along behind her. The older Omega twisted back around to face Yang,

"Coco spoke to you?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders while trying to reposition the plates in her hands,

"Ya but...I...I don't really know what she was getting at" Yang paused "I...I didn't mean to upset her"

Velvet started walking backwards, allowing Weiss to pull her, she gave Yang a soft but sad look before motioning towards Blake,

"Just...think Yang...I know Coco told you once...what happened"

And with that Weiss and Velvet were gone, leaving Yang alone with Blake and her thoughts.

_ '"Coco told you once"' _

_ '"Think Yang"' _

_ "Because you're a fucking idiot! You let your Omega suffer through her Heat, her first Heat by herself and now you're over here with us when you should be spending time with her." _

Yang's eyes widened in realization, she looked over at Blake and whimpered. Blake's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Yang's. The Alphas wolf whined and paced around in her chest at the look on the Omega's face.

Pain

Rejection 

Sorrow

Yang swallowed thickly and when she spoke her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes,

"Blake, p-please, come with me."

Blake glanced over to the table where Weiss and Velvet were, everyone else was already seated, eating and talking loudly. She looked back at Yang and saw the pleading in her eyes, her eyes flicked downwards for a second and for the first time noticed that Yang was carrying two plates. Blake hesitated and shot one more glace to the table, making eye contact with Velvet who gave her a soft smile and tilted her head towards Yang. Blake swallowed thickly and shuffled her feet before giving Yang a weak smile and nodding her head as she followed Yang downstairs. 

The staircase forced the two girls closer together and even though Yang could tell Blake was trying to lock down her pheromones Yang could still pick up on a few.

Anxious

Pain

Rejection 

Her wolf snapped at her and whined, guilt flooding her mind at being the cause of the Omega's pain. 

Yang hurried over to the coffee table once she had reached the bottom of the steps and gracefully placed the plates down. Blake followed slowly and stopped just shy of where Yang was standing. Blake's left hand had a death drip on her right elbow. Nerves and anxiety swirling around inside her. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to keep her pheromones locked down. An uneasy feeling settling in her gut. 

Unwanted

Useless

Rejected

_ 'She doesn't want me... _ **_no one else will ever want you_ ** _ ' _

Blake swallowed down a whimper.

_ 'Maybe...if you show her you can be a good Omega she will still let you stay.  _ **_A good Omega Kneels in the presence of an Alpha. A good Ome-_ ** _ ' _

Blake was pulled from her thoughts by two warm hands resting on her shoulders. She looked up and was met with a concerned smile and warm lilac eyes. Yang slowly rubbed small circles against Blake's shoulders and collarbone with the pads of her thumbs.

"I'm just going to run upstairs and get us something to drink okay?"

Yang searched Blake face for any indication of what the Omega was thinking, but Blake just tilted her head downwards, breaking eye contact.

"Sweetheart?"

Nothing

Yang closed her eyes and sighed softly, her head dipping downwards, she gently squeezed Blake's shoulders before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the top of the Omega's head. She pulled back slightly before whispering

"I'll be right back"

Before Blake could even register the kiss or Yang's words, the Alpha was gone, bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Then she was alone.

Again.

Blake's wolf cried out, the feeling of the Alpha they chose, leaving them again being too much. Blake felt her knees give out, a whimper sounding from her throat and tears forming in her eyes as she fell forward. Hands and knees connecting painfully with the hardwood floor. Her wolf was howling. The pain being too much. The sense of being alone, abandoned, worthless, was too much.

She couldn't breathe. 

Her chest hurt.

Her heart clenched and beat painfully within her chest.

Her breathing coming in short and erratic gasps.

_ ' _ **_A good Omega Kneels'_ **

A painful sob ripped from Blake's chest as she slowly, with shaking hands, started undressing.

_ 'Show her you can be good. Maybe then she'll want you...or at least let you stay' _

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Topless she could feel the tears slide down the sides of her neck and down her chest. A cool contrast against her flushed skin.

Blake's sobs became louder as she choked trying to get her breathing under control. Her wolf howling in distress. Memories flashing before her eyes.

Blake folded her pants and placed them off to the side along with her underwear, and shirt. Her entire body trembled as she knelt on her knees, sitting back against her heels. Her palms laying flat against her thighs. 

Kneeling.

An old and outdated way for Alphas to display dominance over Omegas. Making them strip and kneel before them. Making them feel exposed and vulnerable.

Blake's crying became louder, every muscle in her body twitching and fighting to stay in the position that had been beaten into her. She hated how exposed she felt. But she  _ needed  _ Yang to let her stay.

_ 'Be good. Be good and you won't have to go back' _

****

Memories came flashing to the forefront of her mind.

_ Rough calloused hands pressing down against her bare shoulders forcing her onto her knees. A hand moving to grab her throat. A pained whine passing her lips as she tried to turn her head to the side. Submit. Make it stop. Short fingernails digging into the delicate skin of her neck wrenching her head back. The other hand painfully grabbing and pulling on her hair, forcing her head upwards. Blue eyes. Hot breath. She choked back her sobs. Knowing it would only make things worse. _

**_'A good Omega Kneels. Why can't you just behave!?'_ **

****

  
  


Citrus

Strawberries 

Calm

Blake vaguely caught the sound of ceramic mugs being placed on top of a wooden surface before a soft and fuzzy blanket was being draped over her shoulders, pulled tight around her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please fell free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the comments!  
> Also if I need to add or change tags or give a better warning or anything please let me know!
> 
> I'm off work and self isolating waiting for some COVID results so I'm hoping to get some more writing done over the next few days but...who knows 🤷♀️  
> If anyone has any fic suggests I'd love to hear them 😊 I need some new bumblebee fics to read 😊


	25. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I wrote this chapter I went back and reread every other chapter and all of your lovely comments and let me just say...reading them all made me smile and 100% gave me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter 😊  
> Little bit of fluff a little bit of angst...because it's me.  
> More fluff and angst in the chapters to come...then some plot will happen 😂

Blake's body was trembling and shaking, her sobs racking through her body. She felt the blanket be pulled tighter around her, the scent of citrus and strawberries wafting up from the fuzzy material. Strong arms wrapped around her body, one slipped around her low back and the other under her thighs resting in the crock of the Omega's knees. The next thing Blake knew she was being lifted up, the fresh scent of citrus and strawberries filling her senses. She felt herself involuntarily relax into the arms carrying her. 

Yang carefully twisted and turned to sit down on the couch, situating Blake across her lap. She shifted slightly to get comfortable and the second she stopped Blake was nudging the underside if Yang's jaw. Yang felt the Omega's hand sneak out from inside the blanket and grab onto the fabric of her t-shirt, just over her right shoulder.

Yang tilted her head up allowing Blake better access to her scent glands and to blink back tears. She felt Blake's nose press against her neck and the Omega's chest expand against hers as she took in a deep breath. She felt the Omega's muscles relax and her sobs slowed more with every breath she took. Yang gently tightened her grip around the Omega, swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath. The image of coming down the stairs and seeing Blake Kneeling was not one Yang would soon forget. Nor would the scent of fear, rejection, and worthlessness. She was sure that the guilt of making Blake feel that way was something she would be struggling with for a while.

Blake tightened her grip on Yang's shirt and nuzzled deeper against Yang's neck as a pained whimper passed her lips. She felt Yang's arms tighten around her at the sound of her whimpering. Seconds later she felt and heard a deep, raspy rumbling coming from the Alpha's chest, that stuttered and stopped a few seconds later. She heard Yang clear her throat and then the rumbling started up again, it lasted a few seconds longer then before then stuttered and disappeared. 

Yang kissed the top of Blake's head softly before whispering,

"Sorry Sweetheart, I'm-I'm not very good at this. It's uhh...been a while"

Blake's brow furrowed in confusion as she pulled back slightly only to relax even further into Yang when the rumbling started again.

It was deep and raspy from lack of use, but the longer it lasted the clearer the sound became, the cadence picking up. Yang was purring.

While all werewolves had the physical ability to pur, it was something that was considered mostly an Omegas way of showing affection and attempting to calm Alphas. Alpha's rarely ever pur, and as far as Blake's past experience went, they never attempted to comfort Omegas. 

Yang's purring stuttered and she coughed, trying to clear her throat again. Yang tightened her grip around Blake and increased the amount of soothing pheromones she was pumping out,

"Sorry I'm not better at this Sweetheart"

Yang cleared her throat again before the rumbling started up once more, it was still low and raspy but this time it was stronger. Yang felt Blake smile against the exposed skin of her neck before she felt a rumbling coming from the Omega. The vibrations were quicker and the sound was lighter and higher than the ones Yang was making but they paired together perfectly. 

Yang felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a smile before pressing another kiss to the top of Blake's head. 

"I-I'm so sorry Sweetheart, for everything"

The purring coming from Blake faltered a bit at Yang's words before resuming. Yang felt the Omega in her arms squirm slightly, uncomfortably, at what she said and the meaning behind the words. Yang loosened her grip slightly, giving Blake the freedom and opportunity to pull away if she wanted, but then tighten her grip once more when she felt the Omega nuzzle against her. Blake's hold on Yang's shirt tightened, and the rumbling from her chest slowed down until it stopped all together. Yang could feel the wet heat of tears against her neck, and the shuddering of Blake's body as she started to cry.

"P-please, ddont ssend me back" Blake voice cracked, fighting through the tears to get her words out "I-I can...I ccan be g-good" by this point Blake was full on sobbing, gasping trying to breath between sobs. Her grip on Yang's shirt tightened even more, her knuckles white. 

"P-please"

It was the desperate pleading sob paired with the cracked and raspy voice that broke Yang. Her own tears quickly but silently sliding down her face. She pulled Blake tighter against her with her left arm while bringing her right hand up to tenderly wipe away the tears falling down Blake's cheeks. She ran her fingers threw Blake's hair before resting her hand against the back of Blake's neck, gently pulling her closer, tucking the Omega's head under her chin.

"Sweetheart, no. I- I'd  _ never  _ send you back there. I don't...I want..I want you to stay here...with me."

Yang rearranged her hands so she was able to rub soft and soothing circles across Blake's back while continuing to pump out as many calming pheromones she could.

"I-I am  _ so  _ ssorry I made you feel that I was going to send you back there...I'd…" Yang took in a shaky breath "I swear I'd  _ never _ do that to you…" a sound that was a mix of a whimper and a sob escaped Yang's throat "e-even if yyou wwanted to leave here...I would never, never send you back to the people that hurt you"

Yang's eyes fluttered open, she hadn't even realized she had closed them, when she felt cold fingers against her face as Blake used her thumb to wipe away the Alpha's tears.

Blake's own sobs had slowed to the occasional tear and hitch in the back of her throat when she took a deep breath. She chewed on her bottom lip before whispering,

"Then why did you stay away?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! And ideas, guesses or suggestions for the future? I'd love to hear them all 😊
> 
> Until next time 😊


	26. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I last updated...well...anything. I've been going through some personal stuff that has really affected my motivation to write...I'd write like two sentences in 30 minutes which was not encouraging 😂  
> I've also just started a new account on IG @island0fmisfittoys where I'm working with artists to try and bring some on my fics to life 😊 currently in the very early stages but if you're interested let me know!
> 
> This chapter is a bit wobbly...but I hope I still got my thoughts across and that you like it 😊

Guilt

Shame

As soon as Blake asked her question, she could smell the guilt and shame pheromones start to mix with Yang's natural scent. She felt Yang squirm under her, as the Alpha twisted and nudged at Blake's forehead with her own as a high pitched whine passed the Alpha's lips. Blake pulled back just enough to be able to see all of Yang's face and her wolf cried, whimpered and whined at seeing their Alpha in so much pain. Before Blake could even think her wolf took over, doing what she knew their Alpha needed.

Blake started pumping out as much calming and soothing pheromones she could while gently turning and guiding Yang down to her neck. Blake instantly tilted her head up and away to give the Alpha better access. A small gasp escaped Blake when Yang's nose made contact with the skin over her scent glands. Yang's nose was wet and cold from crying, a shocking contrast to Blake's overheated skin.

When Yang tightened her hold around Blake, the Omega started purring and snaked one hand around to the back of the Alphas neck and started gently scratching. It didn't take long before Yang's muscles relaxed and she sighed,

"I wanted to be in the room with you Blake, I swear."

The words were spoken into Blake's neck so they were a bit muffled but clear enough for Blake's sensitive hearing to make out what Yang said. She opened her mouth to speak the same moment Yang pulled her head back to look Blake in the eyes,

"I-I had lost control earlier. If I had gone into the room with you….I...I wouldn't have been able to control myself." Yang turned her head, breaking eye contact, the rest of what she had to say coming out in nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm strong...but I'm far from perfect Blake" Yang's eyes flicked to Blake's for a second before she looked away again,

"If I had gone in there while you were in Heat, you would have ended up mated to an Alpha that you don't really know." Yang licked her lips and swallowed thickly before continuing "your wolf would have made you beg for it and I...I wouldn't have had the strength to resist. The call I feel towards you...it's...it's too strong."

Yang bit her bottom lip before twisting their bodies so she could face Blake straight on. She tenderly ran her fingers through the Omega's hair before gently cupping her cheeks,

"I _never_ want to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with. I-if you decide to Mate with me…" Yang licked her lips as the scent of insecurity hit Blake's nose "I want you to be sure of it...I want it...I _need_ you to _want_ it too...not just accept it out of...fear or something" Yang looked away, a slightly dejected look on her face, before turning back and locking eyes with Blake "but I am sorry I made you feel like you were unwanted Sweetheart, I promise you that is definitely not the case." 

Blake opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud growling coming from her stomach. Yang ran the pads of her thumbs across Blake's cheeks while giving her a warm smile,

"I know we need to talk some more," Yang tilted her head to the side thoughtfully "but maybe...maybe we can do that after having something to eat?"

Blake bit her bottom lip hesitantly, but when she felt Yang's wolf call out and hers answer, she quickly smiled and nodded her head. Blake started to move off of Yang's lap, being careful to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around her body, but froze when she heard a needy whine come from the Alpha. Blake looked up at Yang just in time to see the Alpha blush, her cheeks turning a deep crimson colour, and cough, clearing her throat. Yang swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing, the slightest scent of nervousness filling the air, before she quickly licked her lips and spoke,

"You umm...you don't have to move. I mean you can if you want to but uhh..." Yang slowly trailed her fingers down Blake cheeks, softly caressing her skin before bringing them to rest on top of her shoulders. Yang gave the Omegas shoulders a gentle squeeze and shot her a soft smile before absentmindedly rubbing small circles over the blanket covering her collarbones.

Blake tilted her head to the side, biting her bottom lip while studying Yang's face. Blake still feeling anxious and uncertain, but when she felt her wolf tug forward and call out to Yang's, Blake gave in. She gave Yang a shy smile before getting comfortable, letting her side lean heavily against Yang's front. Her wolf preened at having the arms of a strong Alpha wrapped around her. Blake couldn't help but notice how well they seemed to fit together, the thought bringing a small smile to her face and a glowing warmth to her heart. Blake nuzzled against Yang's neck as the Alpha leaned forward and grabbed their plates.

Yang was careful not to jostle Blake too much as she grabbed their plates one at a time. She placed hers on the cushion beside before grabbing the other and handing it to Blake, encouraging her to rest against her chest as the Omega balanced her plate against her thighs and chest. And if the edge of Blake's plate dug painfully into Yang's ribs, the Alpha said nothing.

Blake's eyes widened, her stomach growled loudly, and her mouth watered when she finally looked at what was on her plate.

Strawberries.

One of Blake's favorites, but something that she hadn't had the luxury of having in years. She squirmed slightly in excitement as she popped one of the pieces of fruit into her mouth, a borderline indecent moan escaping her throat as the flavors exploded against her tongue. She felt Yang stiffen slightly under her but the Alpha quickly relaxed when Blake gave her a confused look.

Blake ate the strawberries greedily, humming happily after each bite and before she knew it she was on her last one. Her lips curled downwards into a slight frown.

_'Last one...who knows when you'll have the chance to have these again. Savor it.'_

And so she did.

She popped the last strawberry in her mouth, slowly closed her eyes and chewed slowly. Willing herself to commit this moment and these flavors to memory. She felt Yang move and the Omega nuzzled in against her even more. Basking in the warmth and security she felt wrapped up in the Alphas arms.

Soon, too soon for Blake's liking she swallowed and sadly opened her eyes. Only to pull back in surprise at the new pile of strawberries on her plate, she stole a glance at Yang's plate and noticed that the previously basically untouched serving of strawberries was now gone. 

Warmth spread across Blake's chest, the gesture was something Blake never would have expected from an Alpha. Blake twisted to look up at Yang, a toothy grin on her face. Yang smiled softly back at her before leaning forward and nuzzled her nose against the Omega's temple. The softness of the contact made Blake melt. She somehow managed to snuggle even closer against the Alpha, a deep rumbling coming from her chest as she continued eating her breakfast.

Blake still had a lot of questions and fears that would need to be answered. And years worth of habits that would need to be unlearned. But for right now, there was only one thing that mattered. Only one thing she felt.

Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I've also been working on two new Bee fics (I have a problem...I know) one will be an extremely loosely based Friends/RWBY mashup, the other a Gaymer AU, both incredibly cute and extremely gay 😂
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> And thank you to everyone who ever has or does leave comments, they really truly do motivate me to keep writing 😊
> 
> Until next time 😊


	27. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> So I know I say this all the time.. but I really do not know how I feel about this chapter...  
> Also the fact that I kinda just glanced over and didn't write in the Faunus has been something that's been bothering me from the start...so I decided to go back and change it. So moving forward, anyone who is a Faunus in the show is also a Faunus in the fic. So I have to go back and change a few things and write in some of their Faunus traits...sorry if that's annoying...but it was bugging me and I decided to fix it 😊  
> Theres a small flashback, I put **** before and afterwards to indicate where it starts and stops.  
> And it's another short chapter...sorry!
> 
> Oh! I'm also having a Blake's birthday Giveaway on my IG account @wilcoxsworkshop if anyone is interested 😊

Blake hummed as she bit into the last of the omelette bites that had been placed on her plate. Eggs, red peppers, onion, ham, tomato, cheese and a light dusting of pepper and oregano. As cliche as it might sound...the flavors hit her tongue like fireworks. It had been so long since Blake had had the chance to eat real fresh food or foods with actual flavor that she almost forgot what real food tasted like. She had spent years living off scraps of plain, dry and stale bread, tasteless porridge and the odd piece of fruit, usually the ones that were well past their prime. She would have to force herself to eat them for whatever nutrients they still might contain. She whimpered and curled into herself, her ears pinned against her scalp as she pressed her body impossibly closer to Yangs at the memory. 

  
  


****

_ Blake pinched her nose closed trying to lessen the acidic taste of the apple she had managed to swipe from the kitchen's garbage. She had cut away the parts that were visibly rotten and was currently trying to force the pieces that remained down her throat...while fighting her body's instinct to bring them back up. When she finished she quickly looked around, cat ears standing straight and flicking back and forth. She can't afford to get caught. She popped the apple seeds from the core and stuffed them into her pocket. _

_ "You know...you'll never get enough of those to kill him." _

_ Blake had instinctively stiffened, ears pinned back at the voice but then relaxed once she registered who the voice belonged to. Blake slowly turned around and came face to face with Ilia. Blake's jaw set. _

_ "I don't need to kill him...I just need to incapacitate him long enough to run" _

_ Ilia sighed, while slipping a few more apple seeds into Blake's palm before leaning forward, pushing up onto her tiptoes, whispering _

_ "Be careful...and remember where I told you to go" _

****

Blake was pulled back to the present by a low rattling, raspy vibration passing through her body.

Yang was attempting to purr again, desperately trying to calm down the Omega wrapped in her arms. Blake was trembling and whimpering, the scent of fear, pain and neglect was pouring off of her in waves.

Yang gently tightened her grip around the Omega, pulling them even closer together. She was pumping out soothing pheromones as fast as her body was able to produce them. She ran her right hand up and down Blake's ledt arm in an attempt to calm her. She nudged her temple with her nose and let out a small concerned whine before placing a tender kiss between Blake's ears.

"You're okay baby, you're safe."

Yang placed a soft kiss to Blake's temple as the smaller women grabbed back onto Yang's t-shirt. Blake hesitantly nudged at the Alpha's jaw, silently asking for access to her scent glades. Yang quickly tipped her head up and to the right gasping slightly as the Omega's nose came into contact with her skin. Yang's eyes widened, her body stiffened and a needy whine forced itself out of her throat when she felt soft warm lips ghost across her neck. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she felt the Omega's teeth graze across the sensitive skin. Yang squirmed slightly, subtly rubbing her legs together as a jolt surged through her body from her neck to the heat pooling low in her abdomen. Goosebumps erupted across the Alpha's skin as she swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing,

_ 'Thank God she isn't in Heat now.' _

Yang gently guided Blake so her head was tucked under the Alpha's chin...teeth far away from her scent glands

_ 'No matter how badly I want them to stay there' _

Thankfully the Omega complied and allowed Yang to guide her into a... _ safer  _ position without much protesting. It wasn't long afterwards that Yang felt her relax in her arms, and it was only a few minutes after that, that Blake was leaning her full weight against the Alpha. Sleep toying at the corners of her mind. 

Blake felt Yang move under her and felt the soft press of the Alpha's lips between her ears. She smiled contently as she nuzzled against her exposed collarbone as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Sweetheart?"

Blake hummed out in response

"I know you're tired, but...umm"

Blake could smell the uncertainty coming of the Alpha and instinctively starting purring to try and put her at ease. She felt the muscles beneath her relax and another soft kiss was placed between her ears.

"Would...would you want to take a shower or a bath before you sleep?"

_ 'Shower' _

Blake's heart stopped, dread washing over her body before her heart picked up again, this time beating hard and fast. Like a marathon runner bearing the end of their race.

She didn't want to.

She knew she should.

She was dirty, sweaty, and grimy, her hair was greasy and probably twisted into knots resembling a birds nest.

She was gross.

_ 'And getting all of Yang's things dirty' _

_ ' _ **_You're disgusting_ ** _ ' _

Blake fought to keep the tears at bay as the corners of her mouth started curling downwards into a frown and she locked down her pheromones.

She didn't want to.

But she didn't want to accedently anger Yang more.

Blake nodded her head slowly before letting out a forced whisper,

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! What do you think will happen next? Let me know 😁  
> Seriously I live for the comments and I always go back and reread hem when I'm looking for inspiration 😊
> 
> Until next time


	28. The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...so...there is no fluff  
> I am so sorry and I hate myself
> 
> Mentions abuse near the end

Blake felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop in awe as she followed Yang into the bathroom, subconsciously pulling the blanket tighter around her body. 

Yang blushed when she saw the look of astonishment and shock on the Omegas face. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand,

"I know...it's umm...it's a bit much"

Yang let Blake look around the large room while she went around pulling out towels, shampoos, conditioners, face clothes and different scented body wash. Yang worked hard to lead her Pack and run the Pub. Both jobs cause the Alpha a great deal of stress, moreso within the last few years as the tension between Wolves and Hunters had continued to grow. So Yang made sure she had a place she could escape to, a place where she could rest and sooth her sore body and plauged mind.

Her bathroom was that place, the waterfall shower on the right side, the jacuzzi tub that took up the entire far right corner of the room, aromatherapy...everything. There was even a small gym set up through a door on the far left corner. She could work out, shower, and then pass out in her bed. It was the one place she could go and know she wouldn't be interrupted by anyone, for anything.

It was because of this that she had such a wide variety of soaps, shampoos, scrubs and body washes, something for whatever mood she might find herself in at any given time on any given day. So if she only grabbed the ones that were citrus scented...it was pure coincidence. 

What wasn't a coincidence was how the Alpha specifically picked out the warmest and softest towels for Blake to use. A soft purple, infused with lavender to help the user sleep. Yang smiled to herself as she placed them down on the table before moving to grab everything else the Omega might need or want.

  
  
  


Blake couldn't believe her eyes, the room was extravagant to say the least and a complete contrast to the rest of the building. Where the Pub and Yang's room was filled with dark wood and soft leather, earthy tones inciting a sense of safety and warmth. Her bathroom was the opposite. White marble floors and half walls, a stone tiled shower with a stone bench and a white tub. White, blue and silver accents and furniture filled the room. It was beautiful. 

_ 'Doesn't really seem like Yang though' _

It was also not what Blake was looking for. As she continued her search around the room, she couldn't help but allow her fingers to trail along some of the soft fabric of the chairs and loveseat. She vaguely heard Yang explain that Weiss had designed most of the rooms interior as the Alpha had zero sense for interior design. 

_ 'Ah...that makes more sense.' _

Then she saw it.

The small, almost inconspicuous wooden door at the top left corner of the room. Blake swallowed thickly as she pulled the blanket even tighter around herself. Her ears pinned back in fear as her heart started to beat faster and faster. But she was sure to lock her pheromones down, she didn't want Yang getting worried...or upset.

It had to be in there.

There was nowhere for it to be.

Blake wasn't sure how long she stood staring at the small door, but it must have been long enough because she soon registered a presence beside her.

"You can take a look inside if you want?"

The Alphas words were soft and gentle, spreading warmth through Blake's chest. She really didn't want to look inside, she already knew what she would find. But she also didn't want the Alpha to think she was rude or ungrateful at being given the chance to look.

_ 'You don't want to anger her now...not before...itll make the entire thing worse.' _

Blake swelled a whimper as she brought a shaky hand up, wrapping her fingers around the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open.

Confusion.

Blake's brow pinched together as she walked into the small gym. Exercises machines were lined up against the far wall, a treadmill to the left and free weights were littered across the floor. Blake felt Yang squeeze past her into the room and quickly start grabbing dumbbells and putting them back on their respective racks. Blake could smell a slight dusting of embarrassment mix in with the Alpha's natural scent

"Sorry about the mess, I swear it's not usually this messy"

But Blake wasn't really listening. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it was boarding on painful.

_ 'Where is it' _

She quickly walked back into the main part of the bathroom, her eyes scanning every corner for what she was looking for.

Citrus

Strawberries 

Calm

Blake felt her body relax as the Alpha's calming pheromones surrounded her. Her ears flicked when she heard the concerned whine come from behind her. Blake slowly turned around to face the Alpha, half expecting to come face to face with red eyes, but all she saw was concern.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Blake's ears dropped to the sides and she bit her bottom lip uncertainly before speaking.

"W-where is it?"

Yang cocked her head to the side in confusion, brow furrowed,

"I...I don't understand, where's what?"

Blake chewed the inside of her cheek, afraid of saying the wrong thing,

"T-the Wall."

Blake knew she had said the wrong thing as she watched the colour drain from Yang's face, a look of complete disbelief taking over her features. When the Alpha spoke, her voice cracked,

"They..they didn't…please tell me they didn't"

Blake whimpered as she took a stumbling step backwards, eyes pinched shut as she tried to force the memories away.

The Wall

Something that even most of the worst Packs had stopped using...but clearly not all of them. The Wall was typically made of stone, Omegas would be chained to the wall and sprayed down with high powered water hoses, always at the hands of an Alpha. The water was always freezing. Feeling like small icicles impaling every inch of sensitive skin. Large course haired brushes would then be used to scrub the Omegas down...almost always until the skin was red and raw. Then a rinse with the hoses. It was painful. Humiliating and inhuman. The Alphas would call it a shower, but the Omegas would know better.

When Blake opened her eyes again she was met with soft and concerned lilac. She wanted to run...she couldn't go through all that again. But her wolf was pulling her towards Yang, howling, begging and pleading with her.

So she didn't run.

Instead she fell into Yang's arms, sobs racking through her body as the Alpha pulled her closer, tucking her head under her chin and started pumping out soothing Pheromones.

"It's over Blake. You're safe. I won't let anyone do that to you ever again baby, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I promise there will be some fluff next chapter! Promise!
> 
> Until next time 😊


	29. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Hope you are all doing well! I've personally had a bit of a rough week...well its it's been a rough few months but the past couple weeks have been particularly bad. Hit a super low point at the beginning of last week and I am now looking for a new therapist before my anxiety and depression get even more out of hand 😂  
> So I just wanted to make sure you are all doing alright! If you need to chat, feel free to message me and I'll do my best to help 😊 and if you have someone in your life who is suffering from any mental health issues...maybe reach out to them and just check in...I'm sure they'll appreciate it 😊
> 
> Anywho...enough rambling. I know I promised fluff and I'm not 100% sure I delivered BUT there's like...no angst so at the very least I hope that'll make up for it 😂

Neither girl would be able to tell you how long they stood like that, Yang's arms protectively wrapped around Blake. The Alpha's right arm, curled around the Omega's low back, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing small circles through the blanket. Her left hand was resting against the back of the smaller girl's head, tenderly holding Blake in the crock of her neck. Yang's fingers gently scratching at the base of Blake's skull, eventually leading to her leaning more heavily against the Alpha. Yang altered between whispering soft words of support and placing light kisses between Blake's cat ears.

Eventually the shakes and tremors coursing through Blake's body slowed to just the occasional shiver. Her sobs slowed to the odd hiccup. 

Blake tentatively nudged the underside of Yang's jaw, the Alpha quickly lifting her head while pumping out more of the natural scent.

Citrus 

Strawberries 

Calm

Yang felt the Omega relax in her arms and a few seconds later, she felt a deep rumbling purr pass from Blake's body through her own. 

Eventually Yang pulled back far enough to rest her forehead against Blake's, bringing both her hands up to cup Blake's cheeks. Her fingers tenderly passing over her cheekbones.

"How about a nice warm bath?"

~

Blake didn't remember nodding at the offer of a bath, but she must have because before she knew it, Yang was pressing a soft kiss to her hairline before walking over to the bath and fiddling around with the taps. The sound of running water quickly filled the room.

Blake pulled the blanket tighter around her as she slowly shuffled over towards the tub. She lifted the blanket and nuzzled into it, breathing in the lingering scent ,

Citrus 

Strawberries 

Calm

And that underlying scent that is just...Yang. Blake felt her cheeks heat up as a blush formed when she looked up and saw Yang sitting on the edge of the tub facing her, head tilted to the side, a warm lopsided smile on her lips. A gentle tenderness in her eyes. 

The Alpha reached out her hand and motioned for the Omega to come closer,

"Come're baby"

Blake felt her heart swell at Yang's words. She shuffled closer and stopped once she was standing between the Alphas legs. Her face was on fire as her blush deepened.

Yang reached up and cupped Blake's cheek, her wolf howling and puffing out their chest when the Omega nuzzled against her palm. She traced the pad of her thumb across her cheekbone, biting her bottom lip slightly at the heat radiating off her skin. 

Yang slowly brought her hand back, her fingers trailing along the Omega's jaw, sending a shiver through Blake's body. 

Yang quickly twisted and turned off the tap, dipping her fingers into the water, testing the temperature. She turned back to Blake a grin on her face,

"You ready?"

Blake subconsciously pulled the blanket even tighter around her body, the fabric under her fingers making the slightest pulling noise. Her ears pinned back as she shuffled her weight from one foot to the other. Her heart rate increased, anxious and fear pheromones slowly coming off her and mixing into the air around them. She chewed her bottom lip as her head tilted downwards.

"Blake?"

Blake slowly lifted her head up to make eye contact with the Alpha sitting in front of her. Her heart melted at the look of genuine concern on the other girl's face. Yang brought one hand up to rub the back of her neck as she spoke,

"I umm.." Yang cleared her throat as she squirmed slightly "I was thinking I could...I could maybe help you wash your hair.." Blake's eyes flew open in shock at the Alphas words, her heart feeling like it stopped beating in her chest. And if the look of panic on Yang's face was anything to go by, Blake's features must have twisted into something closely resembling shear terror.

"Only if you're comfortable!" Yang started moving her hands around, trying to emphasize her words and show the Omega she had nothing to be afraid of "if you're more comfortable I can…" Yang glanced around them room, eyes soon falling onto one of the chairs, pointing towards it as she continued "I can sit over there, I can even turn it and face the wall if you, if umm...you don't want mme to see...anything" the Alpha coughed awkwardly as a pink blush started to form across her face. "I don't particularly want to leave you alone again but umm...I can even sit outside the door if that'll make you more comfortable? Whatever you want. Whatever will make you feel safe and comfortable, I'll do it."

Blake was quiet for two agonizingly slow minutes. She studied the Alpha's face while nervously alternating between chewing the inside of her cheek and her bottom lip. Yang said nothing, just continued to sit there patiently, waiting.

Yang continued to surprise her. Blake felt comfortable and safe with the Alpha, more comfortable and safe than she has for the majority of her life. But everything was still happening so fast. No one could erase and rewrite decades of conditioning in a week. So Blake was cautious. Her ears were straight, her nose scenting the air as she studied her face. Looking, searching for any signs of aggression or anger. There was this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, where her anxiety and fear resided, tempting to bubble to the surface

Because no matter how hard she was trying, she still found herself waiting for the other shoe to drop. Alphas didn't act like this. It was all too good to be true.

But the second Yang shot her that signature, warm, lopsided smile, that feeling brewing inside her subsided. Blake found herself smiling back at the Alpha, her wolf tugging her forward until the Omega was slotted between Yang's thighs. Blake tentatively slipped one hand out from under the blanket, her fingers shaking. Her body starting to tremble with uncertainty as she gently slipped her hand inside Yangs.

She squeezed Yangs hand lightly,

"Please...sstay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously your comments and feedback make my day 😊
> 
> Oh! The Blake's Birthday Giveaway I'm having on my IG account (wilcoxsworkshop) ends tonight (Tuesday February 2nd at MIDNIGHT EST) if anyone is interested 😊  
> I also made a Ko-fi account if anyone is interested in that (https://ko-fi.com/island0fmisfittoys) if I knew how to put link in here I would but...alas....
> 
> Until next time!


	30. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This chapter is a little all over the place...so I apologize for that...hopefully the next one will be structured a bit better....but good news! We have some soft fluffy bees this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy! 😁

She had died and gone to heaven, Blake was sure of it. There was no way on earth that any of this was actually happening in real life...to her. Blake was currently half lounging, half floating in a sea of warm, citrus scented water and bubbles. Her body was still slightly tense, muscles pulled tight, ready to run or fend off an attack if needed. But with each passing second and each run of Yang's fingers through her hair, Blake found herself relaxing more and more.

Part of her still couldn't believe how caring and considerate Yang had been. The Alpha had filled the tub up with so much bubble bath that there was nearly more bubbles than there was water. Blake couldn't remember the last time she had the luxury of a bath let alone a bubble bath. When Yang had told her the reason behind the exorbitant amount of bubbles, Blake's heart had melted.

_ 'Yang bit her bottom lip and blushed  _

_ "I umm...I just thought you would be more comfortable this way?" _

_ Blake cocked her head to the side, slightly confused. Yang swallowed thickly, her throat bobbing, _

_ "Just umm...so...so you could…" Yang awkwardly brought her hands up to her own chest, making choppy circular movements "could...c-cover umm...yourself?" Seconds later Yangs eyes widened, panicked "not that I think you need to! Cuz you're" Yang's hands shot out in front of her as the Alpha raised them up and down in the air, indicating towards Blake's body "you're...you're just.." Yang cleared her throat and coughed. Her cheeks were starting to turn bright red as her blush deepened "I just...I want to help you, if…if you'll let me...but I also want you to be comfortable Blake. Comfortable and safe. That's all I want"' _

Blake smiled to herself and hummed contently at the memory and allowed her eyes to slowly blink shut as she relaxed into the tub. Yang's hands moved methodically and tenderly through her hair. Lathering the shampoo while also massaging her scalp. Blake had already had to bite back a moan more than once as the Alpha's fingers managed to hit every one of Blake's weak points.

_ 'Spots you didn't even know you had because no one has ever done something like this before...can Alpha's really be like this...was what Yang said about protecting and caring for me...doing things for me...could it actually all be tr-Oh God.' _

Blake groaned, her eyes rolling back slightly as her body slipped lower into the bathtub, the bubbles now tickling her chin, as Yang's fingers grazed the base of one of her cat ears.

"I'm sorry! I...I didn't hurt you did I?"

Blake turned her head to the left and gave Yang a lazy, sleepy smile, her cheeks turning a light pink, before she shook her head,

"They're just...sensitive...but.." Blake bit her bottom lip, her eyes flicking downwards, " it didn't hurt…" Blake brought her eyes back up to lock with Yang's, the blush across her face deepening "it...it felt nice...good"

Yang's fingers paused momentarily, and the Alpha felt her cheeks flush, her eyes widen as she let out a choked cough

"O-oh."

Blake chewed her bottom lip, ducking her head away as she started to slip down lower into the sea of bubbles. The faint scent of embarrassment started mingling with the citrus aroma drifting up from the tub.

"Hey"

Blake felt the warmth of Yang's fingers caress her jaw, gently guiding her to look back towards the Alpha. Blake felt her body involuntarily tense at the contact, fear seeping out of every pore.

_ 'You shouldn't have said anything...you...yo-' _

Blake's thoughts were cut off by an almost overpowering amount of pheromones. Smoothing, Calming pheromones interlaced with the scent of Alpha protection quickly started to fill the room, rapidly replacing the embarrassed and fear Pheromones Blake was giving off. 

The air was thick with Yang's scent and Blake found herself relaxing, her muscles slowly becoming less tense,

"It's…" Yang swallowed thickly as she gently ran her thumb across Blake's cheekbone "you're allowed to feel good sweetheart. I know it might take some time but you can always talk to me about anything. I'm never going to get mad at you for something you say or ask for." Yang traced her fingers along Blake's jaw, lilac locked on gold, "and I promise you I will never hurt you. Okay?"

Blake gave Yang a weak smile before nodding her head. The Alpha gave her a warm smile before nodding her head,

"Okay, good. Now this is pretty much done, I just have to rinse and then do the conditioner. Is that okay?"

As much as Blake was enjoying the bath and her wolf was enjoying the Alpha taking care of her, she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling drowsy. Her body was still weak and she was recovering from her first Heat. Add to that the skillful and tender fingers of Yang and it's a tiny miracle she hadn't fallen asleep in the tub.

Yang waited until Blake had nodded her approval before speaking again,

"Okay, close your eyes and tilt your head back for me."

Blake did as was asked and had to work hard to fight off the tears and keep her wolf under control as Yang rinsed out her hair, paying extra care to make sure none of the water went in her ears.

_ 'Maybe she truly is different.' _

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Blake used the last of her energy to get dressed. Yang lent her a pair of grey boxers with donuts printed across them and a black tank top that had a picture of a french press on the chest and the words 'Brew Can Do It' written underneath. Both things were unbelievably cute and undeniably dorky. And while they made Yang's cheeks and pheromones flare in embarrassment, they relaxed Blake. She wasn't sure why but pastry covered underwear and the bad puns made her heart melt, her wolf preen and some of her walls start to come down.

Blake paused for a second in front of the bathroom mirror and her heart fluttered, not only had Yang washed her hair but the Alpha had even asked to braid it for her afterwards. Blake smiled at her reflection while trailing her fingers down the braid, moving it to fall over her shoulder and rest on her chest.

Not wanting to keep the Alpha waiting too long...and this internal nagging Blake felt in her gut to be closer to Yang, Blake switched off the bathroom lights before walking out the door. 

She made it about two steps before coming to a stop, frozen, shocked at what she saw. Yang, an Alpha, was making a nest. From what Blake could tell, the Alpha had grabbed every spare blanket and pillow in the room and hand arranged them on her bed in the form of a nest. 

Or at least that's what Blake assumed she was doing. It currently didn't look as comfortable as it probably could be and the arrangement was not one that Blake would have gone with herself. But nesting was solely an Omega thing to do. Usually right before their Heat starts and/or in the very early stages of pregnancy an Omega will create a nest. It's a phenomenon that happens to all Omegas at somepoint throughout their life and one that Betas and Alphas do not experience. So the fact that Yang had bothered to try at all spoke volumes. 

Yang looked up after placing the last throw pillow on the bed and grinned,

"I'm...I'm not sure if I did this right...but I remembered that sometimes nesting can help an Omega feel relaxed? So..I umm..I just thought that maybe…" 

Yang let her sentence trail off as Blake slowly padded towards her. Her breathe caught in the back of her throat as the Omega tentatively slide her hand into Yangs and shot her a genuine smile. Blake gently squeezed her hand before letting go and climbing into the nest. She surprisingly didn't have to do much rearranging before she got comfortable. She looked up at Yang and bit her bottom lip, uncertainty written across her face,

"Y-Yang?"

The Alpha tilted her head to the side, a warm smile on her lips,

"Ya Sweetheart?"

Blake chewed her bottom lip, her eyes flicking towards the floor then back to Yang, her ears twitching,

"J-join me? Please?"

Neither girl thought it was possible, but Yang's smile grew into arguably the biggest grin either of them had seen. Yang felt her wolf puff out their chest and howl, ecstatic that they had seemingly pleased the Omega. Yang quickly, but carefully, crawled into the bed/nest behind Blake. Once again being sure to leave a respectful amount of space between them. 

Before Yang even had time to pull a blanket over them, Blake had wiggled backwards, pressing her back against Yang's front, pulling the Alphas arm around her waist. Yang paused for a second before pulling the blanket over them then nuzzled into the Omegas neck.

Yang fell asleep with a smile on her face and to the scent of Nutmeg and Cloves, and to the sound and vibrations of Blake's purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously, some days your comments are the only things motivating me to write at all 😂😊
> 
> Also! Feel free to check out the fanfic/fanart collab account I have over on Instagram @island0fmisfittoys it is still a work in progress but I think it has potential 😊
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> As you can see in the tags this will be an Alpha/Omega type universe...I just haven't worked out all the details in my head yet 😂 but as soon as I do I'll list the dynamics in the notes 😊  
> Tags will be updated as we go.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> Or if you have suggestions or questions I'd love to hear them 😊


End file.
